Letters to the King of Northern Europe
by Titoes
Summary: I noticed that there wasn't a Denmark letter story soooooo...Send your letters to the awesome Denmark!  Cause he's cool yeah? So send in all your letters! T just in case...
1. It's Denmark here

**Hi! So this is my first fanfic… if it can be called that…. But lately I've been noticing Iceland and Norway letter stories so… Why not have the uberly awesome Denmark join the bandwagon? **

Hej All!

This is Denmark (as if you didn't know that already), but I saw Norge and Ice writing letters so I decided to do this sort of thing myself! I mean who wouldn't want to send letters to the King of Northern Europe eh? Yeah so send all your letters in and I'll answer them in the awesomest way you guys have EVER seen! Cause I'm the King, yeah?

Denmark!

**Yeahhhhhh…. So send in "letters" as reviews and I'll get to them as soon as possible!**

**That and I'm not really good at writing… so bare with me please! ^^; But I'll write Denmark a bit self-absorbed and King-like, and I did actually notice a Norway and Iceland one… write to those guys too!**


	2. Greenland, Min lillesøster

Hello Danmark,

It's Greenland~ I started writing letters to big brother Norway, so I thought that maybe I should write to you too!

When are you going to adopt me as your sister? You keep on telling me you will and then you forget -_-"

Oh, and thank you for the axe for my birthday!

Greenland

Hej Grøn!,

Ehehehehe, maybe I should write to Norge too… Could ya tell him I said hi? (he's being weird again…)

I was gonna adopt ya? Right… uh, I'll write it down… somewhere… But yeah! You're now my new and officially awesome lillesøster!

And no need, every little sister who is mine has to have an axe, because axes are cool (and sexy).

Love Bror Danmark!


	3. Greenland, Ice Raven and Oslo

**Sorry for uploading so late today! (It's half-term so  
>I can update pretty quick,,,) But I had already written this chapter but I<br>never posted it until I wrote the next… Sorry!**

Hello big brother Denmark,

Okay, the next time I see big brother Norway I'll tell him.

Yay, you finally remembered! Thank you big brother.

Ja, you're right about that storebror~

Greenland

((Translations:

Ja-yes

Storebror- big brother

~O~

Hej lillesøster,

Tak! (I've been sending Jan Mayen to Nor to tell him stuffs too).

Yeah, I did remember(-ish…)!

And why would I be wrong? You can always trust me. Hehe…

Love Bror Danmark.

~Cool Linebreaker~

Hello Denmark,

How is it being the "king" of northern Europe. It must be fun.

I have a few questions for you.

What's your favorite color?

Are you closer to Iceland or Norway?

What's your favorite color?

It was nice writing to you.

Ice Raven

~O~

Dear Ice Raven,

'Course it's fun! You should see Ber's face every time I tell him that.

My favourite colour's red! It's on my flag too!

Hmmmm… Norgie or Icey…

I prefer Nor! I mean, he's so cute~

Uhhh…is that a trick question? Red….

It was nice writing to you too!

Danmark

~Finds out that there is a linebreak tool...~

* * *

><p>Heyya Uncle Den~<p>

I'll call you uncle, it's okay if I call you uncle right? *puppy eyes*

So ya, it's kinda random, cause yeah, I noticed that finally yolu have one of those letter stuffs too. :3

Btw I made you a cookie. *hands you a cookie*

Oh and just so you know, It's not my fault if you axe, uhh...'dissapars' kay~?

Love,

Emma 'Oslo' (capital of Norway)

~O~

Hej Emma!

Puppy Eyes! You learn from the best, and sure! As long as you don't make me sound old…

I do have a letter thing! (**Titoes: wait… what?**) I saw Norge and Ice writing letters, so why not join 'em?

Thanks for the cookie! :D *Om nom nom*

And course it wouldn't be your fault! But it _has_ gone missing…

From Uncle Den


	4. Caroline and Antarctica

hay Denmark

so few things.

If anyone wanted to visit your place, were would you tell met to go?

and got some awesome stories? I just finished my exams and have nothing to do

and do you give your little sister an axe for her B-day ? XD lol

byebye

Caroline

~O~

Hej Caroline,

If you wanted to visit my place… well, Copenhagen is pretty good, it's modern and happy (and by the shore), but if you want to go somewhere more old and rural, maybe to the little town of Ærøskøbing? It's really, colourful…

Awesome stories? Well why wouldn't I have awesome stories? But they'd take too long… maybe another time?

And yes, I did give little Grøn an axe. She's not exactly 'little' anymore, and it would help her score some boys *wink wink*

Bye! Danmark

~Denmark's cool~

To Danmark,

Hello, I heard about you through Norge. I suppose I should introduce myself, huh? Well, I'm Antaractica, or Tori Ryans If you want to know my Human name. What's your human name?

What was it like being a Viking? I don't know why, but I have a huge fascination wtih Vikings, so who's better to ask than a Nordic huh? What kind of adventure did you have? did the other nordics come with you on your travels? did you fight Dragons? or Seamonsters? can you tell me about viking culture? ooh It's on the tip of my tongue! wht was it? argg It was some kind of bribe money I think was was it called? can you tell me about that?

What's it like in Danmark? It's really cold and kinda lonely down here. I'm lucky to have my pet seal to keep me company. Isn't biking really big in your country? oh, and what about your food? I really want to come up sometime, maybe the next time I visit Norge! Oh, I'm so excited!

Don't you have a huge axe? when I come can I see it? is it heavy? does it have a name? How long have you had it- oh, sorry for so many questions... I'm usually pretty quiet, but well, I just have so many questions!

What are the other Nordics like? are they nice? interesting? do they like you? Do you think they'd like me? I hope so... Maybe I'll visit them too!

well, I better sign off, I'm starting to ramble. Sorry.

Tori Ryan,

Antarctica

~O~

Hi Antarctica, (or Tori)

I didn't know there was a personified Antarctica! And what did Nor tell you?

My human name is Mikkel Køhler.

Being a Viking was fun. We pillaged and sailed really, me and Nor used to pick on England, he was so easy back then. We travelled. A lot. Trust me, you can ask Norge, but I doubt he'd say much about being a Viking… maybe. I'd go around with Norge and Sve and just rampage. We were pretty much unstoppable at that time… Then it all changed back home…

Bribe money? Isn't that just bribe money? Well it's been a good few years/centuries so my memory's a bit fuzzy… But I can tell ya one thing!

The horned helmets are a** lie**.

(Well we sometimes used them for rituals back then…)

Danmark can be pretty cold… But it's a nice place! I mean it's the happiest place on earth!

Biking is really big in Danmark, we have bike lanes! But _Icelanders_ keep walking on them and getting injured… And if you do come over, you've gotta try Frikadeller! (-cause it's awesome, duh.)

Can't wait to see ya here, Denmark

**Hey all! It's Titoes here, I was thinking… Maybe I should do a fic with all the Nordics doing random/normal/every-day things… I'm not sure, but the 'awesome stories' line sort of gave me a brainwave… And thanks for all the alerts and faves! (There may not have been many… but it's all new to me TvT).**** Ahaha,,, are these A/Ns getting annoying yet? ^^; **


	5. Oslo, Greenland and Ice Raven

To uncle Den

...But, you are old- .

Of course! I only learn from the best~ D

Well you're long after, but i guess you're catching up~

np, i made it myself :3

Ehehehe- *sweatdrop*

Love

Emma~

~O~

Dear Emma,

I'm only a few thousand years old!

And I guess I am… :D

Twas a nice cookie…

From Danmark

P.s Have you, by any chance, seen my axe around? It's gone missing…

~This Line breaker is so cool~

Hello big brother~

I told big brother Norway, but he looked annoyed. I wonder why...

Oh yeah, and I was talking to some of the central american countries at the

last world meeting. They're kinda cool, but their language is kind of weird.

Love, Greenland

~O~

Hey Green,

Don't mind him… he's just being weird again…

It's been a while since I saw the central Americans… but they're language is kinda weird… (Just gotta get used to it *shrug*)

Love Den

~Danmark~

Dear Denmark,

Can I call you Den?

If you're king, who's queen?

Who is Ber?

Red is a nice color. Do you like plain red or another shade of red? I like  
>Blood Red.<p>

"Norgie" and "Icey" ? Do you think Ice would get mad if I called him "Icey"?

No, not a trick. I just made a mistake. It was supposed to be animal, not  
>color.<p>

You really are different from Ice. Are you going to write him a letter?

Bye,

Ice Raven

~O~

Dear Ice Raven,

Hmmm… I guess Norge can be my Queen! And sure! You can call me Den :)

And Ber is Berwald.

I like a dark shade of red… Sort of a burgundy sort I guess,

Maybe. Me and Ice are close, so he doesn't mind!

Oh, well I like swans… And Mute swans are our national animals! But I don't like Elks very much… (And it's annoying how Norway always has elks).

From Danmark

P.s Elks=Moose

P.p.s Shouldn't the plural of 'Moose' be 'Meese'?


	6. Christiana and Antarctica

Hello Danmark,

I Insist that I am independent! Send anymore people over to counter that  
>claim, they shall be pelted with whatever my people can find. You do remember<br>that one time one of my citizens dumped urine and ** on a policeman of yours.  
>Now we don't want a repeat of that do we?<p>

With utmost seriousness,

Freetown Christiania

~O~

Hi Christiana,

Okay! You are independent then...!

And yes, I do remember, it was really amusing actually…

No, I don't think anyone wants a repeat of that.

From Danmark

P.s No hard feelings?

~Fun, fun, fun, fun~

To Danmark

Yeah It's kinda strange. Maybe it's a sign. Well, probably not because of the  
>Antarctic treaty. I've been around for a pretty long time. when I found out<br>about you and the countries, I was thinking 'What's going on here? Aren't I a  
>continent?' But I'm not complaining. ha.<p>

It's sounds fun. my history is boring. Nothing really happens down here.  
>Except climate change, Icebergs and the occasional oil spill. I get tourists,<br>but they usually stary on their ships. What happened bakc at home?

I don't know, probably just me being silly. I thought there was a special word  
>for it. I know! I'll go get oen of my books! ha, It's because most of the<br>people in Antarctica are Scientists so I like to learn about things a lot. Oh  
>yeah somthing called a danegeld! the book says it was protection money so the<br>Vikings wouldn't attack villages that payed it. Didn't Viking women have more  
>power than other people in the same time period. I find that really cool,<br>being a woman (read: 17 year old girl, lol).

The horned helmets did seem a little weird to me. wouldn't they just get in  
>the way in combat? I also read about the bersekers. Didn't the name come form<br>the two words ber and serkr? meaning bear coat? That's so cool!

It's pretty cold down here too! and dark, espiecially in winter. I want to  
>come up a christmast. I've never celebrated christmas because nobody stays in<br>antarctica during winter. It gets too cold and dangerous.

I really want to try... er what was it? some kind of pudding danish people eat  
>during christmas. Do you spend time with the other nordics at christmas? isn't<br>Finland Santa? Does Sealand spend time with you all? I really have to see him  
>sometime. We're good friends.<p>

Antarctica

~O~

Hi Antarctica,

Maybe it is a sign. *shrug*. And I think you're a continent…

Meh, it's not very fun having lots of tourists running around, and no history can be boring! Just not very exciting,,,

Things got more 'realistic' and 'proper' back home when we kept expanding through Europe, so whilst we were down in Europe, people in Scandinavia changed. It was kinda sudden…

Danegeld. So you mean safe money, it wasn't really a bribe… And yes, Viking women/girls were scary. Very scary.

Yeah, horned helmets would've gotten in the way, so we settled for non-horned helmets :)

A berserker was someone who battled loads. As in loads loads. And you're right, they fought in these bear coat-ie things, so ber- (bear pelt) and –serkr (a sort of shirt-y thing).

Yeah, in winter it can be dark most of the time here too! And celebrating Christmas is fun with the Nordics. We get sooooooooooooo drunk. (Okay some of us are sober… ish).

Yup, Finland is Santa. Santa is a really big thing in Finland. So don't diss (, at least not in front of Fin). Do mean rice pudding(Risalamande)? We really only eat it at Christmas time… but now it's getting popular :D

Yes, we do spend it together! And sometimes Sealand comes over too, but he usually hangs out with England at Christmas, but he usually does. I mean Sve and Fin are basically his mom and dad…

From Den

**Thanks again for writing reviews~!**


	7. Faroe and Iceland

**3 updates in one day… New record! (Sorry about the A/Ns .)**

Hej big bror!

It's Faroe, your cute, undeniably adorable,extraordinarily fabulous little sister! I have lots of questions for you...first of all...Why'd you take me from Norge when I was little? It really hurt, you know?

I miss him lots. A lot a lot a lot. I never get to see him because you never take me to meetings. You don't take me to meetings because I'm little, right? Or is it because you see looking at me in a creepy way when I go out to the market? And when is Iceland gonna come visit again? I like him lots! ( A lot! If you know what I mean! 3 /) He's really rice to me.

He made me cookies when that mean ol' Scotland got all huffy about it! He's such an sweetheart~ Oh yeah! Almost forgot! Can you give me some battle axe training soon? England keeps trying to kiss my hand and he's always holding doors open for me and helping me out a lot. It's kind of weird. He acts like I'm incapable of opening doors for myself or picking up spilled files! I'm a VIKING!

And he tries to send me weird letters with hearts and poems on them...although I guess I shouldn't say the thing about the letters...I do the same thing to Ice, and he never replies. He just gets all red and runs off and I end up crying. I don't think he likes me very much (or on the same level I do). And one more thing! How come I don't look like you, big bror? I don't really look like Norge either... I guess it must be Ireland's genes. I have brown hair and golden eyes after all...Please reply big bror!

Love you~

Holly Sorensen

-Faroe Islands

~O~

Hej Faroe!

How could for get my 'cute, undeniably adorable,extraordinarily fabulous little sister!'?

I didn't mean to…

1. Yes you are still quite young (just wait a few more years!) 2. Netherlands (-although he is my friend-) can be a creep. So I suggest you stay away from him…

Yeah… How could I not know what you mean? *sigh* Ice can be nice sometimes…

Of course! Battleaxe training is fun~

And if England doesn't stop being a prissy, just tell your lovely bror.

Don't be sad! I'll talk to Ice *Puffs cheeks*! I do wonder what's in his head though… He sure is related to Norway…).

And it's probably cause of Ireland. Don't worry about that. (Or maybe Scotland…?)

Farvel, Danmark!

~Sugar!~

Dear...Denmark,

I don't know why I'm writing to you.

I really dislike you.

hates you too, though he hates everybody...and I do hate a lot of people.

Hmph.

Whatever, just...don't visit again. God you annoy me.

D:

Signed,

Iceland.

~O~

Dear Icey!

You just couldn't resist my charm~!

Love you too~!

So what if a bird hates me? And yes you do!

Wai not? Don't you remember those photos we all took~?

From Danmark

P.s Be nice to Faroe!

***Facepalm* Sorenson! How could I have not picked that surname… would've saved me entering '****ø' every time I write Køhler... I guess it doesn't matter much… And all the linebreaks in between the letters are totally random. Please just bear with my randomness. **

**(****Haha~ Another OC :3)**


	8. Norway

Danmark,

...I was unaware you were literate.

Norway

~T^T~

Nor,

That really hurt. T3T

Den

**This made laugh so hard! **

**(To reviewer: No. (Surprisingly ) No one has written in as Norway… And what if I do, hmmmmm? ;D)**


	9. Greenland and Iceland

Hello big brother~

Faroe keeps on asking me about Iceland. Does she like him?

Greenland

~O~

Hey Green!

Really? Well she has been talking about Iceland to me too…

Maybe. Yes. No. Probs?

(He made her cookies…)

But I told him to be nice… And he told me 'up yours'.

…

You're female! You should know these things! D:

From bror

~Ja!~

Dear Denmark,

Up yours.

-.- Dislike waves are being sent to you.

He has connections. Well, we can agree on 1 thing.

O.o That is the reason I don't want you come.

Signed,

Iceland.

P.S Maybe. Most likely, no.

~O~

Dear Ice,

Up my what? *Wink*

=3= love ya Ice!

Pffffffffffft-

Oh~ but don't you want to have some… _alone time_ together?

And be nice to my sister!

Love Danmark!

~Highly suggestive linebreaker -which shouldn't be needed~

**Highly suggestive chapter is… Highly suggestive**

**Ohonhohonhonhon~**


	10. Oslo and Norway

**So. Many. Uploads… 3 Thanks everyone~!**

To Uncle Den

I'm just around 1000 .

No way-

Aww you like it?

Love

Emma

p.s Ehhhh, hmmm? ...O.O" Wy would you ask me? *sweatdrop*

~O~

Hej Emma (Oslo),

Spring chicken…

!

What did I do wrong?

Yeah! Of course I did!

Love Den ;D

~I'm too cool for this linebreak~

Danmark,

Oh, did I hurt your feelings? How _cruel_ of me. Then I suppose you will be  
>wanting me to <em>hug<em> you and make your troubles go away. Pfft.

Norway  
>~O~<p>

Norge!

Yes! You're so cruel!

But I still forgive you~!

Danmark~

P.s Can I have that hug now?

(To reviewer: Ohonhonhonhon indeed.)

**~A/N~**

**Hi! Just a little note: If any of you guys want me to add italics or make letters/words bold in your letters, then I'll be more than happy to! (Just leave a little note at the end of the review)**

**Also, I might go over your letters and fix some spelling mistakes… Cause I noticed a few and I have nothing else to do in my life. (And sometimes if you write a long letter I might make it into paragraphs, just to make it easier to read!). **

**P.s (-sorry for long A/N) But these reviews might not have shown up on the reviews bit yet… but I receive emails which notify me so yeah… **

**P.p.s I've updated lots today! :D**** (I feel so proud…~)**


	11. Iceland and Norway

Denmark,

...An.**.

...Do you feel them?

NO. You come, I sick my bird on you.

She's your sister? Now I'm going to be less nice.

~O~

Ice,

D:

No…

D: (Again)

Hey! That's just being mean! (-What has Faroe ever don't to you?)

Danmark!

~You-are-so-mean-Ice!Transition~

Danmark,

I really don't care.

No. You may not get a hug from me. I was being sarcastic, but clearly you  
>don't know what that is.<p>

Norway

~O~

Norge,

D: ! I so _do_ know what sarcasm is!

Den~

**Sorry… I just can't stop updating… **

**I'll be working on a story soon though! (Just you guys wait~!)**

**(Denmark seems to be having a hard time right now .…)**


	12. Heads up! To everyone!

**;A; Wow guys. So. Many. Reviews**** (well a lot in my mind :D). But I guess I did write back a lot today…**

**But seriously. There have been loads. (Okay maybe not **_**loads**_**, but too many for my brain to process :Y).I really do wonder how you reply so fast… But just a heads up! I can't exactly write anymore (other than the other four new reviews I just got…) I might write a bit more. But it's like 10:30pm over here. And I have to get up quite early tomorrow. Even if it's a Sunday. I really do love writing this fic/story/letter thing! But I can't update so quickly everyday since school and stuff… So please don't think that I'll reply so quickly to every review, but I'll try! I really will ;A;! **

**But thanks to the reviewers… I really didn't think this would be **_**as**_** popular as I thought it would be… (-and its my first fic *fist pump*).**

**Tak du alt TvT~ Titoes**

**(^Thank you all)**


	13. Iceland and Norway Again

**OKAY SCREW WHAT I JUST WROTE! I feel so bad about this now… T^T so here's the next lot…**

Denmark,

:/ I would write a smile but, I don't smile.

...*sends more* FEEL THE HATE!

:/(again.)

She was your sister? I never said I was nice.

~O~

You never do! You should really consider smiling though…

Noooo! Why do you hate me!

D:

And yeah! I she is my sister. But you can be~

~Transition timez~

Danmark,

But _of course _you do, just like I have _undying love_ for you.

Norway.

~O~

Norge!

:D! Love you so much too!

Den

**Okay… I feel a bit better :) . I feel really bad about the heads up chapter… please don't hate me ;A;! **


	14. Faroe and Ice Raven

It's okay big bror...

I know Iceland doesn't like me...he hates me...just for who I'm related  
>to...boys are stupid, dumb, rotten things! Horrible! *sniffles* I had this<br>really, really, REALLY bigcrush on him...but...oh never mind. Kill him if you  
>want to. He hates me anyways... I've been super nice, and I thought he really<br>cared...

*goes off to sulk in emo corner of emo emo-ness*

~O~ (^Was from Faroes –SoulKat)

Faroes!

Don't be emo!

Yeah… I sort of can't help being related to you and all… and Ice just sort of hates me.

We're not all that stupid…

… Ya know. You should tell him or something. (Duh, if all else fails, spam his inbox).

Bye… Den

~Sad transition, is sad…~

Den,

Have you ever run away from home? Was it hard?

Hehehe Norgie as queen.

Should I call him Icey to get him mad?

Burgundy is nice.

Are you closer to Berwald or Tino?

What do you think about Peter?

Ice Raven

P.S-okay

P.P.S- You're king. Do what you want

~O~

Dear Ice Raven,

Running away? Well I've never really had a place to run _to_. And most of the time it was people running away from me…

Ja, Norgie as Queen~

If you want, but if you do don't tell him I told you to! (-he already hates me enough….)

Tino. Definitely.

Peter can be a brat (plus he's really annoying…) and those eyebrows… But he's also pretty fun to be around… sometimes… rarely… but that's not the point.

And Meese it is. 'Cause I'm king. *double thumbs up*

-Denmark

**:D ****Thanks for not hating me Ice Raveness!**

**I might answer two more before I get forced into bed . ****(I'm such a rebel X) )**

**Oh and can you please tell me if you like this whole thing or not? You don't have to but… I'd like to know :) **

**(Poor Faroe…)**


	15. Norway and Greenlandx2

Danmark,

I... never mind.

J-just how thick is your head, idiot?

You obviously don't mean such frivolities, you moron. N-neither do I.

*Sarcasm*, again, that lovely word you don't know how to apply to things.

Norway

~O~

Norway!

?

I dunno, haven't really measured how thick my head is…

I'm no moron! And I do mean it! *Huff*

:

-Den

~DenNor(?)!Transition~

Hello big brother~

Just because I'm female doesn't mean I know this stuff! I mostly hang out with guys D:

But she does seem to like him. She's making it very obvious.

Greenland

~O~

Green,

Sorry, I just thought. Yeah…

I know! And Ice is being an ** D: !

Denmark!

~Annoyed!Transition~

Hello big brother...

C-crap, Faroe! Don't go in the emo corner!

-creepy purple aura- don't worry Faroe, Iceland's my brother. I'll talk to him.

Greenland

*((Greenland's off to make her bror Iceland apologize to Faroe. She's bringing her axe too...))*

~O~

Hey!

Yeah… She's got an emo corner…

You better do!

-Denny!

P.s Sharpen your axe. Just in case…

P.p.s You have been raised well :D (-by whoever it was…~)

**Oooooo~ Drama! ^^ I don't know if there's any DenNor present… maybe if you squint? **

**Meese****.**


	16. Iceland and Ice Raven

Denmark,

Never. Smiling is a no no.

Hm...you wanna list? It's a bit long.

-.- HAte waves to all of y'all. No I can't.

~O~

Ice!

Smile~!

Yes. I do want a list *huff* You're always so mean.

(I hope Greenland is already over there with her axe.)

Den

~Axe!Transition~

People ran away from you? Hm.

Do you have any weapons? I sed to have a knife in my room but I can't find it any more.

Wouldn't you and Norgie have to get married to be king AND queen?

Okay! I won't tell Icey.

I like Tino too. How did he become Ber's wife?

I honestly don't like Sealand. He reminds me of my ****ed up ****ing excuse for a ****ing little ******* of a ****ing brother. Excuse my choice of words.

I love writing letters to you! You're so much fun! And your answers are funny too. If I didn't like Icey, I would have so wanted to date you.

With love,

Raven

P.S- Did you ever kill anyone? How?  
>~O~<p>

Ice Raven,

Yeah… lots of people…

Of course I have my axe! It's cool and big and sharp and big and awesome! You should consider having an axe instead.

Yup! We are married! Denmark-Norway! Well that was a few hundred years ago but… I still love you Norgie~

Good.

Ber's just a freak, he has these random fetishes with calling people his wife…

… Yeah…

I killed lots of people when I was younger. With my axe most of the time.

Awesome! Yeah if Ice hates your guts! Just tell me and I'll rearrange his face!

Love Den!

**Yeah I don't think Denmark will actually rearrange his face…**

**It's Denmark's birthday today~! Happy Birthday Den! I might do something special… but highly unlikely that it'll be done in time… and yeah… I managed to write something before I have to go! :D (-maybe I'll write some more as well…) Keep your eyes peeled!**

**Thanks Ice Raveness! (-makes me feel a lot more confident…) And if I do write in another language, chances are it's Danish. My Danish isn't very good (-and I'm currently (**_**trying**_**) to learn Norwegian,) So there might be errors…**

**And I live in the UK, so sometimes I publish this at 11pm but some people read it a 5pm (depending on your time zone…) So sorry about that! (-And this long A/N…)**


	17. Iceland and Greenland

Danmark,

. . .

There really is no hope for someone as idiotic as you, is there. Not even bothering to make that a question, because it's fact.

Norway

~O~

Norgie!

:O That hurt! (Again!)

But I know you love me really~ ;D

Den~

~Transition of looooooove~

Hello big bror,

So, I went to tell Iceland to apologize. He looked at my axe and felt the aura. It was kind of funny seeing him so scared~

I told him if he's ever mean to Faroe again, he will have to answer to me. And you know how insane I get at times with my axe...

So he said he's gonna apologize to Faroe~

And both you AND Norway raised me. It's how I manage to act awesome and slighty creep people out at the same time~

Love, Greenland  
>~O~<p>

Dear Greenland,

Really? Ice actually looked scared?

Yes. I know too well… But hey! You _are_ my lillesøster!

M-hm… Me and Norgie were like your parents weren't we? :D

Denny~

**Yes. I do fear for Iceland's well being as well. **


	18. Ice Raven, Iceland and Prussia

Oh my. I almost forgot something. At least I'm still awake.

Here it goes:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DENMARK!

Did you open the present that came with the letter? Inside there's beer, stuff for your axe, and a Norgie plushie. I saw it at the store and bought one. There's also a cake.

Have an awesome birthday Den,

Raven  
>~O~<p>

Hey Ice Raven!

No one EVER forget my birthday!

Tusen Tak!

Yeah, the beer was good. Thanks for the polish and Norgie plushie~ (-I'm gonna show Norge!). And the cake was good too~!

Yeah! I _will_ have an awesome birthday!

Love Denny~

**~Happy Birthday to You**

Denamrk,

NO.

...-attaches list-. Why thank you.

Greenland's a crazy bitch. BTW I know where your axe is.

Signed,

Iceland

P.S The thing...I don't know how to say I'm sorry...I wasn't taught. Don't tell anybody or and his mob will be visiting you quite soon.

~O~

Iceland,

D: ! That isn't a list! It's a novel!

She isn't. Just 'cause you weren't raised like her. Don't be so jealous.

Give me back my axe!

From Denmark

P.s Nor didn't raise you very well then!

P.p.s I'll teach you then!

**~Happy Birthday to You**

Hey dude !

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, kesesesese !

Wanna hang out with me and England tonight ? I've got beers from Netherlands and his sister, Belgium, and because it's your birthday, I allow you to have some !

I'm the best, I know, no need to thank me man !

Sooooo, gotta go ! West is calling me - Francis and Tonio are here too, and they say "Feliz Cumpleaños" and "Joyeux anniversaire" !

Have fun with your Norgie ! And DO NOT forget, join us to the pub at ten PM, OKAAAAAYYYYY ?

Friendly yours,

The AWESOME Prussia.

PS : Gilbird say "pyon pyon" to you... I think it's mean Happy Birthday, but I'm not sure... Hm...

~O~

Dude! Prussia!

My sheer genius deciphered that sentence. Tak!

Yeah! Seriously! I haven't had a beer in ages, (like thirty minutes…). You're taking care of England if he gets wasted. Again.

Tell them I said Tak! See ya at 10 then!

Den

P.s Thanks(?) Gilbird

P.p.s Don't worry. I _will_ have fun with Norgie~

**~Happy Birthday dear Danmark!~**

To EVERYONE~

Thanks for the birthday wishes guys~!

Happy Birthday to me~ :D

-Love Danmark~

**~Happy Birthday to You!~**

**Hai Everyone! Happy Birthday to Denny!**

**Edit:**

**Oh my! Almost forgot to answer Ice Raven's question(s)...**

**- Morning! (-technically late afternoon)**

**-US Pacific Coast time (the timezone FF uses) is about 7 hours behind GMT (UK's timezone). So US Central will probably be -6 GMT and the West coast (If that's what it's called...) Is probably -5 GMT so keep that in mind whenever I update 'late' or 'early'... **

**-Yes, I live in England~**

**-And I'm a bo- Girl. *Checks* Yeah... 100% Girl.**

**Mini letter to Ice Raven (-You can skip this if you want...)**

**- Wow! You speak a lot of different languages! I actually speak basic French, Chinese: Mandarin & Cantonese and English! I sort of know basic Norwegian (I'm working on that!) and can vaguely understand Danish(-ish). Very vaguely,,, But I'll be doing German next year at school and continuing French. I might be doing Classical Greek and continuing Latin too... But French is quiet easy-ish. I would recommend Norwegian. Since Danes and Swedes can sort of understand Norwegian (as well as norwegians themselves) and the verb conjugating is very basic (- sort of like English). But the problem is finding good resources... I use the internet, so sometimes I'm not sure on a few things since it's not very reliable... and I don't know anyone who knows Norwegian. But I wouldn't choose Finnish (no offence Finns) but it's different to the other Nordic languages. Norwegian, Danish, Swedish and Icelandic are (to some extent, very) similar. But Finnish has things all mixed in because of it's influence from other countries, so it's a bit difficult... **

** You can learn anything you want to, you don't have to take what I just said into account... (the above is the result of my constant web surfing, looks like it sort of paid off...(?)). It's always a good idea to learn the basics of any language first though, but if you know English then you can pretty much go anywhere in the world. But it's good to have a basic knowledge of the language in whatever country. 'Cause I really regret not learning Norwegian when I went to Norway ... So learn! **

**-Titoes **

**P.s Thanks for asking and stuff, it's fun to talk to people about this sort of thing :D~**

**Now to answer more letters! (-Sorry about the long letter-y thing! I didn't know how else to talk to Ice Raveness...) **


	19. Iceland and Norway 3

Denmark,

Thank you. It's one of my best works.

She is. I'm not jealous.

Nope.

P.S I was usually hiding from him.

P.P.S NO. I can figure it out by myself.

P.P.P.S Happy one more year closer to your DEATH. haha.

~O~

Iceland~

You're very welcome~

Good. 'Cause jealousy yellows your teeth and makes you're blood run green~

YES!

Danmark

P.s Wai?

P.p.s Doesn't seem like you can~

P.p.p.s Denmark will never die! :D !

~Lalala~

Danmark,

Ask me if I care.

And, um, happy... birthday. I'll drop by l-later to... give you your present.

Norway

~O~

Okay… Do you care?

Tak! Yay! A present from Norgie~

Love Danmark!

**Okay, is this going to include DenNor?**


	20. Norway 2

**I knew it.**

Danmark,

No.

Sh-shut up. I'm only doing this because it's a yearly tradition, you know.

Norway

~O~

Norge,

Yes?

D'aaaawww so Norgie _does_ care about me~

Danmark

**Ladies and Gentlemen. Here it is. DenNor unfolding right in front of your eyes. (-And mine too.)**** Denmark: ILU NORGE~ **

**(I personally am not a fan of yaoi, but I guess this is an exception?)**

**-Sorry for not having a consistent amount of letters in each chapter. It really is random… But it depends on the reviews, I try to do them in the order you sent them (first sent-first answered) but sometimes I accidently skip some .;… Or I just feel like doing 4 at a time or maybe I haven't got much time so I only do 1. Either way the name of the reviewer is on the chapter title in the order of how they are answered. I think… **

**EDIT! HOLY CRA- I was uploading the next chapter when I noticed this hadn't been posted! Sorry .; ...**


	21. Iceland and Ice Raven 2

Denmark,

*glare*

...My teeth and blood are just the right color thank you very much.

NO.

Iceland.

P.S I don't like people, need I say more?

P.P.S I can. See? I-I-I'-m-m-m- so-r-DAMN IT! *runs*

P.P.P.S I'm rallying troops again you.

~O~

Ice~

That's good!

Yes!

Denny~

P.s Well you should! (You're so cold ice…)

P.p.s … Fail… Good try though *thumbs up*

P.p.p.s You don't have any~

~Lalala~

Hi Den!

Can I ask a favor? Can you tell Berwald happy birthday?

Thanks Den!

Raven

P.S- Be nice. If you're not, I'll treat you the same as I did to Icey for a little while.

~O~

Hej Ice Raven~!

…No. (I'll pass it on to Tino…)

Welcome~

Den~

P.s 'Course I'll be nice! When have I not? :D

… **Things have been pretty slow. And I have school stuff… So slower updates… I guess… But I'm also working on a story too! And yes, it was Sweden's birthday yesterday. Bear with me… Please?**

**(-I also get the feeling that this is going nowhere… I think it's supposed to… isn't it?) **


	22. Rep of Ireland and Finland

Dear viking,

It's me who you invaded over 1000 years ago and had my mother killed.

Republic of Ireland, I still haven't forgotten about what you Sweden and Norway did to my land. Mother Celtic went missing when she was trying to help me and my brother Northern Ireland.

I also didn't forget the scar you gave me when we fought. I'll be waiting for ye and the rest of you bloody Nordics as well. So I can take you're dead body's blood with a sword and run the blood through my hair. Just like my mother did with her victims she killed. I might hate England but you Vikings left a scar on my history.

Waiting to kill you,

Maureen McNeil

*Republic of Ireland*

~O~

Hej Ireland (-the Republic part anyway)

Eh? We didn't mean to! (I don't think…)!

Oh… Well… uh…

! What? That's kind of creepy…

Ouch… Sorry?

Hoping _not_ to be killed…

Danmark

~I think I might die!Transition~

Moi, Tanska!

Ai, sinullakin on jo-! Sorry, wrong language. Luin- I mean, I was reading a newpaper just a while ago...

So... Hi, Denmark! How have you been doing lately? I'm sorry I haven't written to you earlier... I'm using the same excuse as with Norja: troubles in the Parliament.

Speaking of him, I hope you haven't been fighting too much lately. It's been such a looong time since I saw any of you! I hope everyone's doing well!

I'll make sure I write to you soon again!

Finland

P.S. Tell Norja and Islanti I said 'moi'!

~O~

Hej Fin!

*Google Tranlsate* Uh yeah… Good for you Finny!

I've been Awesome! Like usual. You?

I guess it's okay… Parliament sucks! I don't see why you two have such annoying (-what were they called?-) Important People!

Uh yeah,,, about that… Norge's being weirrrrrrddddd D: ! He's so stuttery! It's not like him D:!

It's been a long long long long long while! Ja! Everyone's doing okay!

See you soon~!

Danmark! (- Tanska!)

P.s Okay~

I-I-I-I…!

**I didn't know there was another letters story! D: SO SORRY! T^T! (- I thought there were none since I searched but nothing came up…) I'm so Sorry! (What should I do?) Should I stop all this! I don't know ;A;**

**And yeah… I do know that Vikings invaded Scotland, parts of Ireland (or all of it (if my memory serves me right…)) and also (maybe) England too… So I guess I can understand how much Ireland would hate Scandinavia .**

**Yay! A Finland! (To SomeSnowInShell: Great! Can't wait!)**


	23. Ice Raven and Iceland

Hej Danmark!

Guess what? I'm trying to learn all of the Nordic languages. Except Icey's...

Its okay, at least someone told Berwald. Why do you two not like each other?

Yes you're always nice.

I got upset at school today. We had a balloon toss and someone's balloon wet me! I like getting wet, but I was wearing new, nice clothes. Then someone started throwing water from a bucket and that wet me too. The thing that wet me most was a really big water balloon someone threw out a window. Some landed in my mouth!

I'm in a trio at school. I'm the leader. You know the Bad Friends Trio? My friend says I act most like France from there, but I say I act most like you from the Awesome Trio. My friend is like Prussia.

I don't know if I asked this already, but what would you think the other Nordics would look and act like as girls?

Love,

Raven

P.S- 'Prussia' my friend, thought Norgie would make a good queen.

Har en god dag!

Bye!

Raven

~O~

Hej Raven!

:D Yay! God! Så betyder det at du forstår hvad jeg siger?

Ehhhh tis not really haaaaattteee... But he took Norge though! (Reason enough!)!

I am.

*GASPT* Where was your axe? You should have beat them to a pulp or something! You should use something to defend your dry-ness when you need to! Seriously! Don't they teach this to children? Honestly *Shakes head in disgust* When I was a kid… But ew, gross.

Yeah! I _do _know them! And Francis? Really…?

Then that means you're AWESOME! (like me ya know?)! Cool, Prussia's one of my fellow BAMFs as well :D

Ehehehe… Norge… *nosebleed*. Yes. I think they would be niiiiiceeee~

Denny~

P.s Yes, Norge _is_ a great(!) Queen!

~Wet!Transition~

Denmark -.-

-.-

NO.

Iceland.

P.S my name is ICEland.

P.P.S ...*runs farer*

P.P.P.S ...Hmph. I'll get some THEN I'll attack.

~O~

Icey!

Yes! (or else those photos are going on eBay~)

Denny~!

P.s Suuuuuuuuurrrreeee… whatever you say Icey ;D

P.p.s Don't run away~! *Chases after Icey*

P.p.p.s Boo~ You wouldn't do that! But my army is waaaaaaaaay better than yours anyday ;D

~Not sure if this is a letter or not!Transition~

Viking bribing money=Danegold! The English used to send tribute to Denmark so that they wouldn't woop their respective sses, and well...that didn't work out so great. The peasants got all mads and stuff, and then the nobles got angry (cause they were poor and couldn't throw hot shindigs on pennies)...so they stopped sending the Danegold...on second thought it might be Danegeld...eh. So the Danish vikings went all Viking on the English...and pillaged the wealthy monasteries and basically said, "No mercy for you people who wouldn't pay me"  
>~O~<p>

It's Danegeld… And I didn't actually know much about that myself… D: I'm a bad person!

(Danegeld literally meaning Dane's gold (or Danish gold?), but yeah… sort of like safe money right? So that the Danes would be nice… I think… Don't take my word! (I'm so stupid -.-;)).

**Still don't know what to do about this and how there's another Letters to Denmark story… Sorry… **

**(To Raven: Can I call you Raven instead? And sort of sucks… I hope your clothes are okay! (-hey, at least you can wear your own clothes to school and play with water (and stuff…) And have friends who watch/know about Hetalia TAT!) Nah. Thanks, but it should be okay! I mean… it's fun now anyways… :D And lucky you! I still have three weeks-ish lest to go until Summer hols… But that won't stop me from uploading random sh** on dA and publish stories TvT! –staying strong-)**

**Sorry for long A/N… But you don't really have to read them… it's usually only the first bit that you should be concerned with… the next bit is just answering to some messages to me in the reviews~ (Which is my second favourite part in reading reviews~!) Sorry!**


	24. Ireland and Antarctica

Viking,

Oh, are we too scared to be killed by a girl? Well, seems you're not any king after all you barbarian. If you're afraid to be taken out by someone you invaded. Besides, I'll face all of you Nordics, especially you and Norway.

You took so many treasures, destroyed most of my culture and literature works, invaded Dublin, killed my mother, and left your Norse genes on my land with some people still having Viking blood inside of them. I will face you and the others one by one, the last words you will hear is. My name is Maureen McNeil you killed my mother prepare to die.

I will personally take your axe and cut you in half with it. Then I will snap all the necks of the others! Then I will take your axe, deal with England next, and my brother will finally return home.

Still waiting to kill you,

Ireland

**((*The author gets a cookie for the hidden reference.*))**

~O~

Ireland,

NO! Don't underestimate the Kingdom of Danmark!

Don't. Touch. Nor.

Well. Bring it. You'll never win. Especially against Scandinavia. No offence, but you don't have a chance.

Waiting for you to _bring it_.

Denmark

~Fight?~

Danmark,

Hey Danmark :)

Ah, I suppose. It wouldn't be very good for my animals if there were lots of people. Only a few thousand people are around, and I can't really talk to them a lot because they're busy.

Oh, Well. Was it a change for the better?

Do you ever act like you're still a Viking? I think it would be fun. Maybe we could go sailing sometime! I'd love that.

Still, they kinda looked cool. ^^

They sound so AWESOME! ooooh you're lucky to have had such an awesome history.

I can't really drink to much yet. I'm only 17. Physically I'm quite young but in reality, I'm actually millions of years old. I just don't act like it XD. When I grow up a little, I'll have to come out and go out drinking with ya!

Coooooool. I like Finland. He's fun. Have you heard of wife carrying? I heard him and some other guy... Estonia I think came up with it. That reminds me, I'll have to go and see Latvia some time.

Yup, that was it; Risalamande. It sounds really nice. I heard of something Finnish. Mammi I think it was. It's sounded... interesting. Don't think I want to try it though.

I'll have to go and see Sealand soon. Haven't been to his place an AGES. He's a good friend of mine. I'm not sure that Sweden and Finland know that though.

Oh and What kinds of things does Iceland like.

I mean, does he like girls cause... Uh never mind about that actually.

Antarctica,

~O~

Hej Antarctica!

No, it's not very good…

I guess you could say that… still not sure about that though.

More times than you would think. Although it gets kinda weird in public… so it's just those little moments we have together~

Yeah… they were kinda cool XD And of course _I_ have an awesome history!

Pshhhhh, you don't_ have_ to be at a certain age to drink. But sure! Would be fun~ (might ask Norgie to come too~)

Yes. Wife-Carrying. I tried once with Norge~ But yeah,,, it's _crazy_! Fin gets all these weird ideas when he's with Estonia…!

You don't.

Mammi _is_ edible (-I think)… But Risalamande is seriously good~!

You're good friends with Sealand? Wow…

I think Ice likes liquorice, a lot. He likes puffins too… and fermented shark…

I dunno… maybe… I don't think he's the type. Or maybe he's just a pimp underneath all those volcanoes. Yeah. Definitely a pimp. (-You should see all the girls going after him!)

Denny~

**By 'reference' you mean the Viking thing... right? **

**And there is such thing as Wife-Carrying. It's popular in parts of Finland and parts of America!**

**Oh! And sorry if I sound rude to Ireland... it's just y'know... well... I dunno... I think they hate each other now... *Shrug***


	25. Ireland

Viking,

Don't underestimate me Viking. I'll win as soon as we start. If I can handle that Brit controlling me for over 700 years and hold whisky and Guinness better than most people I can handle all 5 of you. BTW all that running from Vikings and striving through hard times has actually made me stronger than you think I have one of the highest standards of living, my anthem isn't called soldiers song for nothing, and did you elect a female as your main leader TWICE in a row? So don't even go calling me sexist either. BTW I won't touch Norway I'll SNAP HIS NECK. And nations like Germany and Scotland are on my side. So learning other techniques in fighting from them, I make each of you look like Italy.

Will be killing you,

Ireland.

~O~

Ireland,

Yeah? Well why are you just sitting here writing letters to me? Don't make empty promises.

Okay then. All those years of working _as_ a Viking has made me stronger too. Don't think you're the only special one here Irish.

Snap his ne- Harm him and _I_ will be the one snapping your neck. Yeah. Well it doesn't matter if the others care or not. I can take you down by myself.

Don't underestimate the Kingdom of Danmark.

Killing _you_ soon,

Danmark.

**Oh my Gigalith! **_**Princess Bride**_**! How could I forget that! **_**" My name is Inigo. You killed my father/mother. Prepare to die**_**" (something like that…)! I get it! Ahhhh! So sorry… Still. That movie has been around for a while now hasn't it? X) **

**Oh and yeah! This has given me a great plot for a fic! (Can I use it :3? (if I can be bothered to write that is…)).**

_**~As you wish**_


	26. Armenia and Antarctica

Barev, Denmark.

How are you? I hope everything is going well. I'm not sure if you remember me, but Finland and I were good friends when living in the Soviet House, and he talked a great deal about you. Were the two of you...old flames, perhaps? Excuse me for such a personal question so short after introducing myself, but you seem quite open, and I figured it couldn't hurt to ask.

Tsyetsyetsyun,

Alexianos Kirzigian (Armenia) 

~O~

Hej Armenia (Alexianos!)

I'm good! Everything's okay!

Hmmm… Armenia… Of course I wouldn't forget!

Really? It's nice to know Fin didn't forget about me~ (What sort of things did he say?)

Old flames? Maybeeee… Maybeeeeee not… ;D

Danmark~

~Old flame Transition~

Danmark,

Yeah, I've had a couple of problems with the environment. Such as animals getting caught up in rubbish, oil spills and of course that hole in the ozone layer. nasty. I actually go sun burnt down here once. Really damn bad from light refelecting of the ice.

Ha, Lucky. Though sometimes I act a little like a penguin. but that's boring... uuuh. I didn't say that.

well... I thought you had to. What's the legal drinking age in Denmark? Ha, I doubt He'd come along XD.

It really surprised me when I heard that Estonia helped come up with it. He didn't seems like the type. But I suppose that's good he can still have fun after being with Russia. I don't know why everyone's so afraid of him.

Has Sweden ever tried wife-carrying with Finland XD what's with that anyway? Doesn't he know Fin is a guy? I'm kinda scared to ask. He's kinda intimidating...

Eh, I don't think I'll try it. Yup, I'm definately coming up on christmas to try risalanmande. :| I usually eat MREs. Taste (and smell) like shit...

Yeah, well I went to a world meeting a couple of times, but since I'm not a country, I couldn't come in. Sealand came up to me and asked who I was and... Well, We ended up being friends. He's a good kid.

I like licorice. I've only seen puffins in picture.. And... I have no idea what fermented shark is...

Well... I kinda have a crush on him... I'm just to afraid to talk to him. Don't tell anyone I said that or I'll get you with my ice-pick. :|

Antarctica

P.S. Awesome signoff by the way, dude.

~O~

Antarctica~!

Ouch! You should consider ordering some sun block or something… Hope it gets better down there!

Hey! Penguins are cute~

You can drink at 18 over here… But 17 is close enough X) ! Hehe… But he's awesomely fun (!) When he's drunk!

Eheheh… Russia's… sort of scary… not that I'm afraid! Ya know! He's just… weird.

Sweden's just into kinky things like calling Finland I his 'wife'. End of.

(-He might have… No I think it was Fin carrying Sve… He's strong. Very strong)

Cool! Eww… MREs are cr*p.

Fermented shark is… gross.

Really? Wow… Ice is such a pimp.

Denny!

P.S IKR? XD

**I'm not sure if Denmark would say 'IKR'… but I thought he would~**

**Thanks PianoIsLove! Really does make me a lot more confident whilst writing! **


	27. Raven and Antarctica

Hej Den!

Undskyld, ikke ret meget.

At least I'm trying, right?

Do you think you could help me with the easy stuff?

It was fun, though. I wish one of you guys was there with me at school. I kinda needed help moving big boxes in the Art room. Most of the stuff kept falling.

How did Sverige take Norge?

Ooh! Can you send me an axe? Please?

Godnat!

Farvel,

Elske,

Raven

P.S- Min bror er dum. Han give mig hovedpine.

P.P.S- Very sorry for the bad grammar. I'm using a Danish Phrasebook to translate. Is it too hard to understand?

*～*～*～*～*～*～*～*～*～*～*～*～*～*

Dear Titoes:

Go ahead! I'll answer to Ice, Raven, Ice Raveness, and Raveness.

I feel bad for you having 3 weeks left. When do you start again? We start I think in the second week of August.

You know how there's a time difference between us right? Since I'll probably be awake when other people sleep, I might review at random times if you update.

Hope you have fun,

Raven

~O~

Hej Raven~!

Betyder ikke noget… der's altid Google Translate!

Yup!

Maybeee... Sure~!

Boo! I wouldn't mind~ I mean... Look at me *flexes 'muscles'* So strong~

Well… I sort of lost a battle…

Hmmm… Sure! –Officially awesome-

God Dag~!

Farveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel

Elske(?)

Dan~

P.S Nah, the Danish isn't half bad!

~Danish Transition-Dansk overgang~

Yeah, I usually stay in my ice station. It's mostly underground (under ice?).  
>From ground level, All you could see are two small buildings as well as a<br>large covered lift (for transporting large things into the stations)

I know ^^ the cool thing is sometimes you can just walk up to them and the  
>won't run off. I'm more of a seal person and despite almost having my leg<br>taken off by a killer whale once, i like killer whales too. (Still got the  
>scars from that, do you have any? didn't you used to fight dragons or<br>something?)

Well, Technically I'm 17 and a half XD. I'll take your word for it dude.

I don't really find anyone scary. :D

ummmm eww?

(wow, He doesn't look like it... 'spose you can't judge a book by it's cover)

yeah, but they keep well and I can't get food all through the year y'know. .  
>That's why I like to travel during the winter months of the year.<p>

... sounds gross.

:D I got a funny ** mental image from that.

When I come up during Christmas, we gotta have a mock fight. I bet I could  
>take you :D<p>

Anta!

P.S Mine sucks .

~O~

Hej!

Nice! Must be cool~ (gettit? XD)

Killer Whales! And yeah! They just waddle and couldn't care less really…

Of course I have lot's of scars! And the whole dragons thing is classified.

XD

Really? Awesome

Yes. Very ew.

(Nope you really can't~)

Fair enough…

It is gross D:

But it's true~

Bring it~!

Danmark~

P.S Nah, it'll get better with *flexes muscles* practice.

**What'swithallthemuscleflexing?XD**

**For some of the Danish I used Google Translate (Like for the word 'Transition')**

**Trans:**

**-Betyder ikke noget… der's altid Google Translate**

**-Doesn't matter... there's alway****s Google Translate**

**-God Dag**

**-Good Day**

**-Farvel**

**-Goodbye**

**-Elske**

**-Love**

**-Dansk overgang**

**-Danish Transition**

**Danish is pretty easy if you just get the little words like 'jeg'(-'I'), har(-have), du(-you) etc etc… **

**-Okay! Hi Raven! Yeah… My friend told me that we have our holiday later than you guys, but you guys got back earlier than us, I go back to school on about the first-ish week of September… **

**And yeah… Don't worry. It's the weekend now so I can read your reviews at any time~ Or at least when I'm awake… But you can review any time~ And I'll hopefully update as soon as possible… :) **

**(Også min bror er dum for! ****XD) Well done on the Danish though!**


	28. Iceland and Raven

Denmark,

*freezes* What photos...?

Signed,

Iceland

P.S ...-.- dislllikeee~ dislllikeee~

P.P.S Go away! I don't like you! *Runs even farer*

P.P.P.S ...I see your point, I refuse to admit it might be correct.

~O~

Ice~

Oh you know… _Those_ photos.

Den~

P.S Y'know Ice, you're a bit of a pimp.

P.P.S Nope… You _are _a pimp ;D

P.P.P.S That's 'further' my friend~

P.P.P.P.S I win.

~Danmark er _awesome_ overgang~

Good Morning!

I just woke up so no Danish right now maybe later.

Are you planning something for Icey's birthday? Maybe a surprise party.

Me and my friend 'Prussia', lets call her 'Scilla', were talking about the Nordics. She asked me:

"If you were in their family, who would they be?" like bro, sis, mom, dad, wise.

I said I wanted Finland as my mom, Sweden as my dad, you as my (awesome) older brother, Norge as my (smart) older brother, and Icey as my (quiet) older brother.

She wanted you as dad, Norge as mom, Sverige and Ice as older brothers, and Fin as a little bror.

What do you think of that? We talk random stuff when we have nothing to do.

Vi ses!

Farvel,

Raven

P.S- Maybe I'll be trying more of the other languages now

*～*～*～*～*～*～*～*～*～*～*～*～*～*

Hi Titoes!

Do you have a dA?

Thanks for the Danish help.

I heard there's a 5 hour time difference from where we are so...

Good Afternoon?

It's pretty funny how we got addicted to hetalia. My cousin would watch it and the Delicious Tomato Song just stuck. Then I decided to watch it for Social Studies. I would reference to APH to get my friend mad so finally she cracked and got addicted too. Our other friend in the trio acts like Spain and Sealand a lot. Once we start talking Hetalia she starts saying "Obsessed, Obsessed, Obsessed!" and then Scilla and I crack up.

Hopefully school won't kill you yet!

Raven

P.S-The water thing was unexpected but fun.

~O~

God Eftermiddagen!

Yes! I am! (Don't tell him though…!)

Wow, cool convo bro! And yes! I would be your awesome bro. 'Cause yeah, I'm an awesome bro. But me and Norgie being parents? Hmmmm… XD Sounds pretty cool! (Of course I'd be the daddy~)

Ja, you do talk pretty random stuff…

Elske,

Danmark~

P.S Cool~ Good luuuuuuck~

**Hi! (That family thing was really random… but still pretty cool XD) **

**(To Raven…)**

**-Yus! I do have dA~ my username is Titoes though… (How original)… What about you?**

**You're welcome~ (It's fun learning languages~) And yeah… it's about 4pm here…**

**So… Good 11am?**

**Wow. The tomato song never ceases to amaze me. My friend gets mad at me too… for all the APH talk… so I have to cut it down to a minimal TvT (-but she's a great friend no less!) And yeah she acts like your 'Spain' too XD. Scilia must be awesome to be Prussia. **_**Really**_** awesome (like Denmark X) ) **

**Nope. Still alive :D**

**Titoes~**

**P.S Awesome~ (I would love it if our school would allow us to do that…)**

**To All: I do update soon. (Well I try) But today (even if it's a Saturday) I won't be updating as quickly. I'll be updating again at around 9pm (GMT) so take a few or add a few to your own time zone (Well that message was really just aimed at reviewers .…)**

**Har en god dag!**

**And yes. I do have photos of Iceland *wink wink***


	29. Armenia and Raven

Denmark,

You mean..those photos?

Iceland

P.S/P.P.S- WHY AND HOW?

P.P.P.S Shut up.

P.P.P.P.S No you don't *glare*

~O~

Icey~

Yup~

_Those photos_. Y'know the ones with… XD

Denny~

P.S 'Cause you've got volcanoes which makes you dangerous sh*t. The kind that the _ladies_ loveeee~

P.P.S Nuuuuu~

P.P.P.S Oh yeas I dooooo~

~Secret photos transition~

Barev,Denmark.

Ah, he told me that the two of you always played drinking games together. xD I was surprised by how well Finland held his liquor.

And really? So, would I be right in assuming that that's a yes? :O That's interesting, but it makes sense. You two still get along quite well, after all, even though Tino isn't always so friendly with his neighbors (besides Estonia, of course).

Tsyetsyetyun,

Alexianos Kirzigian

~O~

Hej~

Yeah! He always won… But I've been practicing ;D

He can hold his liquor. Veeeeeeeeeery well. And vodka. Don't get me started…

Take it anyway you want~ yeah… we do… we're like family~ Really? I thought he'd be the type to like everyone. Apart from Russia. Where he glares death into Russia's soooouuuulll!

Farvel~

Dan~

~Finny!~

Hej Danmark!

Godaften! Hvordan gar det? Jeg har det ikke godt. Jeg har smerter i min ankel.  
>Dum trappe.<p>

What's going on between you and Icey? He seems ... scared?

Have you heard of the wife carrying event in Finland? Have you been too/tried  
>it before?<p>

Jeg er svimmel,

Raven

P.S- Pictures? 

~O~

Raven~

God nat/aften! Jeg er god tak~ D: er din ankel okay?

O-hohohohohohohohohoho~ That min ven. Is classified.

Ja~ I have! I tried with Norgie~

Get well soon~!

Denny~

**((To Raven:**

**-11pm actually .… *sigh* I've actually been anticipating your review to see if you have a dA… cause this artist on dA randomly said hallos and I thought it was you… but never mind X) (Twas awkward. But lol-ful) Don't fret lil' gal! **

**I had to wait for a dA too… so I got one on birthday. How sad ._. But dA is fun~ and I got FF cause on some stories you couldn't review anonymously… **

'**Are friend are so nice, right?'(?) My favourite APH character would be… I dunno… Denmark? Probs… maybe Ice actually… Since I think it was cause I saw Iceland and Norway on a meme which lead to me searching APH…**

**Eheheheh… Who wouldn't love Gil? He's awesome! (although I find him okay ._.) And Romano is… intriguing,,, Nice! At least **_**someone**_** can see him X) and as for your **_**favourite**_**… it was kind of obvious ._. (no offence)**

**School is pretty easy… I get pretty good grades (so I've been told), but I know I can do better… (that's what you get for having your holiday earlier than me D) But does this mean you're in 'elementary' school? (Since you can't have a dA or FF…)**

**Well I wonder if you do the subjects I do though… My school has very 'high' standards apparently. But yeah. Sometimes school can get hard.**

**Well I **_**should**_** be sleeping. But I was waiting… (I sound so gay XD)**

**Well when you **_**do**_** get a dA I will stalk you and hunt you down. Have a nice day~ (Joke) **

**P.S Yeah… by that I mean fanart… but I'm a creeper what do you expect? XD**

**P.P.S other fic is going great! I really do have to thank you for all your help! (Must thank in some way… *thinking*) **

**P.P.P.S And I'm not really a creeper. It's just a running theme me and a dA friend of mine have X)**

**To all: So sorry! I know this isn't supposed to be some sort of Q&A thing for authors and reviewers but come on! She has no FF or dA… So **_**extremely**_** sorry… you can ignore what I write when it says 'To Raven:' :) **

**And it is true, I do have another fic. And it is true yet again. I. Am. A. Creeper! **

**(joke…?) Good night~ (Unless you can review **_**reallllllly **_**quickly XD)**


	30. Raven and Antarctica 2

Hahaha. Norge being carried.

It's better thanks for your concern.

What your favorite ice cream flavor?

Ciao! (oops Italian)

Raven

~O~

Hej Raven!

Yeah~ Norge didn't like it… or did he… not sure know… I'll ask!

Good~

Eh… my favourite ice cream flavour…

Strawberries and Cream :3

Farvel

Danmark~

~Ice cream Transition~

Oh har har. XD You have no idea how many times I get those jokes when I'm hanging with Australia.

Yes, Killer whales ^^. Oh yeah.

Lol, we should compare scars one time. :| okay then.

Yeah, though one time I did pretend to be afraid of Finland. He got kinda upset about it, so I stopped (after Sweden had a word with me 3) did you hear he took on the Soviet Union and won? Damn...

(:D)

I will dude. :)

Antarctica

P.S Hope so.

~O~

Hej Antarctica~

But it was funny, right? XD

Killer Whales… Kill people…. Wait what?

Okay… Just saying, I have this massive scar on my stomach that you would _never_ be able to beat ;D

D: You can _never_ be afraid of Finland! (Unless he hates you…)… Yes. Yes I did. At least I think he did…

Yes you will. Dude(?)

Danmark~

P.S *flexes muscles yet again* Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**What the hoffman… I promised I wouldn't do any Denmark-muscle-flexing in this again… *Mental image* O_o… **

**Anyways… (You can skip this bit) To Raven:**

**-Nyehehehehehe :D **

**Graduating from elementary(/we call it Primary…) School (next year)? (So does this make you 11 or something?) **

**We don't get to do extra credit… so our grades are based on test results and work throughout the year… no pluses… Same here. Apart from I only get 85%-96%-ish not perfect… But I never study :D 'Special Science' Sounds boffin-y O_o **

**You get tablets? D: Unfairness… we get… paper? **

**Ehhh… well I'm in Yr8 in England… so would that be Grade 8 in America? But I'm going into Yr9… :D**

**Yes. Yes you can my friend, apart from it's called 'watching'… and… yeah… (Maybe I'll just teach you about dA stuffs when you get one…) But by 'watching' they mean you can see what they're doing via webcam. And they are none the wiser… :D (Joke)**

**Yes. I followed you around your house and you didn't even see me. So I knew about your ankle already :D. But you probs didn't see me cause I'm a legend like that. (Joke)**

**Yes. I have an Jan Mayen OC on dA… it was random how I came up with that… well Jan Mayen thought 'Ice Raven' was an Iceland fangirl. (No offence). Cheap? I only have a half-dead DS Lite… And you're talking about cheap… XD**

**Actually it was probably 4am when over here when you sent that… but now it's 9am… **

**~Titoes**

**P.S Failness… XD (At least I'm funny~ (I think…))**

**P.P.S Girl**

**P.P.P.S **_**Very**_** obvious.**

**P.P.P.P.S Well you technically did. And you'd probably be asleep now…**

**To all: So sorry for long thingy to Raven! I will try and contact her(/him?) via e-mail… so hopefully this'll all die down… soon… But school is getting in the way of things now. So updating on a weekday will be at around 5-9pm (GMT, I only get back at 5pm…) So sorry for random updating times…**

**-My brother calls me a Killer Whale…**


	31. Raven and Moder Svea

Hej Danmark.

Do you guys meet up regularly? What do you guys do?

I like strawberries but my favorite flavor has to be mint cookies and cream.

Farvel,

Raven

P.S- Have you ever heard of Harry Potter?

~O~

Hej Raven~

Yeah! We do~ Me and Nor do stuuuuuufffff... :3

Fair enough... But I like any ice cream~

Farvel,  
>Dan~<p>

P.S Ja, I've heard of Harry Potter

~Lalala~

Kära Danmark - Dear Denmark

Are you behaving young man? This is your aunt Moder Svea (Mother Svea) writing to you. I hope you are not bothering Island, Norge or Sverige too bad or I will have to reprimend you. Oh you have grown so much since last I saw you.

Are you eating properly? Do you brush your teeth and have you thought of cutting that wild hair of yours or at least thought of getting a comb it is not benefit for a "king" to look so wild and reckless.

Love you, your aunt Svea.

~O~

Hej tante Svea!

I'm behaaavvviiiingggg! And I've not! :(

Yeah! 'Course I've grown! I mean. Look at me *flexes muscles*

Yes _moder_. I'm eating. I'm breathing and I'm brushing.

But! But! But! I like my hair!

Elske,  
>Konge Danmark!<p>

**:D It's moder Svea~!**

**To Raven:  
>-Okay... So I won't... I see... Okay~<br>Hmmm... Yup! You would be in Yr8! (Like me, I'm 13 too)  
>Oh no... Please don't go all Harry Potter on me please... I get enough of it from my friends ;A;! But if I had to be in a house then... Maybe Slytherin. Cause I'm a BAMF like that. (Joke) Hufflepuff sounds really cute~ but from what I've heard they're into gardening...<br>Yep... A DS Lite... Shame your laptops got a virus... I'm using my phone right now... Don't know how I'll publish this.  
>Thanks for giving me an idea of what to write for I'm still here! (and all the times you've reviewed) it really has helped! (chapter 2 will be up soon though... Hopefully... If my English essay doesn't kill me first D:)<br>Boffin-y (-meaning overly clever-y) but it does sound boring... But Science is pips :D I would do extra credit... But it's an American thing .  
>Oh okay. Yeah... We have great friends :D<br>My favourite would be Latin, French, Art and maybe Food (practicals)**

**~Titoes  
>P.S. You should consider getting more sleep! (it's bad for your health to be sleep-deprived!)<br>P.P.S Yes. Please do! (it's around 12:30 over here)  
>P.P.P.S Never mind about the whole idea I had then.<br>P.P.P.P.S Good Morning!**

**All: Sorry yet again... Hope I don't get too annoying... And yes this is on my Phone. I'm amazing aren't I? It's cause I have nothing else to do... And I'm out so yeah...  
>Bye~ Har en god dag!<br>(it's all rainy over here... :D)  
>Denmark: *flexes muscles*<br>Me: is it getting annoying yet?**

**Okay so **_**now**_** I'll be able to post this…**

**P.S Den has a sweet tooth!**


	32. Raven and Iceland

Denmark,

Y-You mean the ones that w-were taken...

Iceland

P.S They like that kind of stuff?

P.P.s -.-

P.P.P.S No, you really don't.

~O~

Icey,

Yes I mean 't-those that w-were taken' ;)

Danmark

P.S. Oh yes they do! And a lot of other stuff… (you pimp ;D)

P.P.S. Hahaha~ You lose. I win~

P.P.P.S Yes I do! 2-0 to meeeeee~

~I win Transition~

Hej Denmark!

It seems like I temporarily lost my Danish book. Never mind, found it.

Other than Norge, which Nordic do you like the best? Very random but Veniciano or Romano? You know the Italy brothers? Which one's more awesome?

Tell everyone I said hi!

Raven

~O~

Hej Raven~

Good good~

I guess Fin… or Ice~ (He's too cute~)

Veniciano. 'Cause he doesn't head butt the cr*p out of you…

Okay~

Danmark~

**Hello all~ Yes Iceland **_**those**_** photos. Nyehehehehe…**

**To Raven:**

**-I was born in December~ (my favourite month~) **

**Ouch, only 3? I need about… 8**

**Spanish isn't that bad… I mean you would probably need to learn it since quite a lot of people who live in America speak Spanish… **

**Well at my school you can learn French, Latin, German, Spanish and Chinese (- Chinese is one of the school clubs I think…). For next year I chose German… But for the new Yr7s coming in September they can choose two out of Spanish, German or French… But for me French was compulsory… And yes, Food is a lesson XD, we get to cook (practicals) and then we have the ones where we **_**learn**_** about food… I prefer practicals… But I go to an (**_**extremely **_**posh) all girls school… so what could you expect?**

**I've been told… really? There are such things? Must search on dA…**

**Well for me school starts at 8:30am and ends at 4pm… **

**Ohhhh… You should consider getting an FF! I think you would be a great writer~**

**Blue… White… Orange… Green… I don't like pink very much, but I can stand it. I think you mentioned (in one of your letters to Iceland) that you liked… blue? Or was it… purple… not sure… Dark blue maybe?**

**Eh… doesn't matter… I would've posted sooner, but your teatime question threw me off and I had a brainwave… so I drew something… which I then posted on dA… :D**

**I like wet weather…**

**Oh and you said you had a brother… Is he older or younger? Cause I have an older one…**

**Hmmm… Oh yeah! What colour hair do you have? Is it short or long? (and what about your eye colour?) Sorry if it sounds personal… just wanted to know really… I just like people who have dark hair…(like myself) But not that I hate light hair people either!**

**~Titoes**

**All: .; You can be expecting long A/Ns now,,, but you can ask me anything too if you want… Questions are welcomed (I guess…) ****But we're here for Denmark!**

**Denmark: *pout***

**Har en god dag!**


	33. Moder Svea and Raven

Dear Danny

*cocks eye brow at muscle flexin* don't pull one of those now you at least try to comb your hair just a little?

I heard that princess Mary got twins a while back. have you seen them yet?

Kisses Moder Svea.

~O~

Moder~

… fine…

:( But… Do I _have_ to…?

Oh yeah! They're sweet~ Seriously! They're so cute… (and Danish XD)

Back at ya moder!

Den~

~Hair combing Transition~

Danmark!

Du skal være pænere til Island! Han er yngre end dig. Og Norge's bror. Han kunne altid fortælle om dig! Hvad yould din tante sige?

That's not nice! It's not good to be mean to people.

I would choose Veniciano too.

Ha'en dejlig dag og husk opfører,

Raven  
>~O~<p>

Hej Raven!

Ja ja… du lyder som min mor :(

Min tante ville sige "God som du!" XD

D:

Yeah...

Ha en god dag for...

Dan~

**Moder Svea... :D**

**To Raven: **

**Yes. Yes it does. **

**Old**** habits die hard?**

**I know... ****I would've chosen Spanish and German instead... but French isn't half bad :) I like languages too… :3 **

**Yep… sucks… cause before I used to hang out with boys… most of the time…**

**Sucks baaaaaaaaaaad**

**Yes. You do.**

**:O I would have never have guessed!**

***sheepish smile* I wonder too *awesome face***

'**Rød grød med flød' means 'Red porridge with cream', it' a Danish sentence which is supposedly 'hard' to say... But a Danish user showed me another one which is extremely hard… (in my opinion)**

**D: It was embarrassing! :( but now me and her are having a nice convo *nods head***

**Yeah, the OHMYGOD ICELAND thing is such a classic XD (You might have guessed that I'm not exactly popular on dA . But in my defence I'm still kind of new!)**

**I like days like that too… We get quite a few in England, its either that or snow, wind or rain… and if we're lucky maybe even a thunderstorm :D**

**Yep… just one… one too many though… D:**

**My hair is naturally dark too… I sort of imagined you would have black-ish hair cause of the whole raven thing XD I wouldn't say my hair and eyes are anything to talk about… but I have dark, dark, dark, dark brown hair (which sometimes looks black… but I proved it under a microscope!) which can look blue in some light ., I've got a side fringe which goes to the right (I think) and I have bangs too… my hair is short (it doesn't even reach my shoulders) And I have dark-ish brown eyes (which sometimes makes my eyes look like a gradient cause my pupils blend in…) And I can pull a great Beiber!  
>~Titoes<strong>

**P.S Because they sort of are ._. **

**P.P.S No… **

**P.P.P.S Because I'm a creeper. What'd you expect? (joke)**

**P.P.P.P.S *no comment***

**P.P.P.P.P.S Okay… **

**All: Phew… long A/N (yet again TvT) but as I said before… You can skip it! **

…

**Denmark: Rød grød med flød.**


	34. Raven and Iceland 2

Danmark!

Må ikke bruge den tone med mig! Jeg kan være yngre, men jeg får at vide at være mere modne end de fleste mennesker. Hvad gjorde Island gøre for at du i første omgang?

Gud, jeg lyder som din mor!

Du virkelig skal opføre sig. Måske Norge vil blive pænere(?) til dig.

If I wanted to go to Denmark, where should I go? What do you recommend? I heard people really bike a lot there.

What's your favorite food? Mine's tomatoes.

I hope you listen to what I'm telling you.

Har en god dag,

Raven

~O~

Raven,

Phhhhshhh ja...

Ikke meget virkelig, er's bare hans personlighed, der gør ham så yndig ~

Ja. Ja du gør.

måskeeeeeeeee... nej.

You could go to Copenhagen! (if you want to see one of Denmark's awesomest cities) Or to the little islands! They're cute~ And yup! Biking is a _big_ thing over here!

Frikadeller. Always.

Yeah, yeah… Who are you? My _mother_?

Har en god dag for

Danmark

~Lazy Transition~

Dear Denmark,

Holy shit...how did you get those? -.-

Iceland

P.S Like what?

P.P.S -.-

P.P.P.S I hate you.

~O~

Dearest Iceland~

Hehehe… Cause I can. Now, you gonna give me back my axe or what?

Den

P.S. Like… I dunno… smoking? Maybe not… cause that gets the WHOLE of EUROPE grounded. :(

P.P.S :) ?

P.P.P.S D: Don't go hatin' on the King!

**Hi… I'm starting to hate school… D: So school pretty much sucks right now… But yeah… late updates alert… **

**I was tempted to write 'yo' at the end of the last P.S to Iceland… :D**

**To Raven:**

**-I dunno… were you born in '97 or '98? (Chances are you're older…)**

**Fair enough…**

**You should try it out! *too tired to Google Translate* Yeah sureeeee…**

**I **_**would**_** be, but we can't 'interact' with boys at our school. So all the latest gossip comes from girls at my school.**

**Yeah… I like pastel shades too… I always go for lighter colours, like light blue and lilac (sometimes) But I prefer a strong orange (usually with red or an orange-yellow). You really fought over that? And you have Sweden bookmarks too…**

**Thanks… *sigh* Just trying new stuff out… But I'm working on it!**

**M-hm. Random. (Like neon cakes :D !)**

**Thanks… .;**

**Really? (There is such video?) Must search… Mommy Norge… Does have a nice ring to it~**

**Fail weather… But we mostly get cool weather (which I find okay… But I prefer the cold…)**

**Iunno… the lazy, annoying, and retarded one.**

**Same… I think I was born with black hair (I'm Chinese for Pete's sake!), but it changed a shade… Haha XD Lucky you having Italy's hair! (Not that I want it) **

**Nice~ I… don't really have a nickname/special thing assosciated with me ._. **

**So people just opt to call me "insert my name" or asian-child, perv (which I'm not! Honest!), pervalert (don't ask) or just plain and simple "Retard". **

**~Titoes…**

**P.S Yes, maybe you should…**

**P.P.S I did… **

**P.P.P.S *creeps on Raven* Yes my dear, you have a stalker indeed.**

**P.P.P.P.S Yeah…**

**P.P.P.P.P.S No, not really… But I can laugh/cackle when I want to… But I type 'Nyehehehehe' as a sort of evil laugh :D**

**Hello… *dies from exhaustion***


	35. Netherlands

**It seems I missed a letter! (How could I have done that?) So sorry…**

Allo, Denmark!

I see that you have most of the Nordics writing in instead of the world.

Anyway, you should come over for a beer sometime.

I'm out - The Netherlands

P.S. Why don't Norge and you just profess your undying love for each other?  
>(maybe with a few red tulips) Everybody knows.<p>

~O~

Hej Neth!

Yeah!

I should… as long as it's on you ;D

Bye~

Denny~

P.S :3 Iunno… Norge's a pretty forward guy! He'd probably knock my teeth out… The tulips sound nice though!

**Eheheh… Sorry…**


	36. Puerto Rico, Raven and Antarctica

Hola Denmark!

This Puerto Rico, ya know, America's commonwealth! Prussia told me you were writing letters, so I decided to write one to you!

I love your battle axe! Personally I have a machete, but axes are pretty kick-ass!

You were right about Netherlands being a creep. When I was controlled by Spain, he tried to..."invade my vital regions" to phrase it nicely *shudders*

~Iris Moralez Cabrera (aka Puerto Rico)

P.s. Can you tell the other Nordics I said Hi? I don't see your part of the world very often.

~O~

Hallo Iris~

Uhhh… Yeah! Awesome!

Pfffft Machetes are cool and all, but they have nothing on axes! I mean they're sharp and all… But, never mind.

He is. He's a cool bro. But he's still a creep. Seriously, I feel sorry for Bel! (and you)

Denny~

~Creeper Transition~

Danmark!

Okay, bare fordi nogen er yndig, betyder ikke, du kan hente på dem!

Jeg har kun lyde som din mor, fordi du ikke vil lytte til, hvad jeg fortæller dig. Hvis du kun skal opføre sig, så måske jeg vil stoppe nagende dig.

Men neeeeej, du er nødt til at håne mig og grine ad mig. Måske er jeg fortælle Norge, at du er picking på hans lillebror. Vil du gerne det? Jeg tror det ikke!

Do you remember that axe you sent me? I am not afraid to use it, mister!

Copenhagen does sound nice...so do the little islands. We'll see...

Meatballs? Really? *mumbles "Men and their meat!" stops mumbling*

Remember that axe you sent me? Well I am not afraid to use it, mister!

Who's more awesome, Prussia or America?

Har en god dag ja!

Raven 

~O~

Raven~

... fin. Men du gor har men du er nødt til at indrømme, at han er meget sød til tider ~

Ja ja... jeg gør!

Nej! Norge vil hade mig... D:

Yes _mor_.

Yup! The little islands are cute~

Yes really! Women and their _issues_.

… Prussia… I mean America's cool and all, but he eats waaaaaaay to much… (But he never gets fat).

Ja! Har en god dag for!

Denny~

~Awesome Trio Transition!~

Danmark

Yup ^^

Yes, they do. They also kill seals.

*grumble* damn, we'll see. What was it from?

Yeah, He's too nice to be afraid of. (I don't think he hates anyone. Except maybe Russia). I thought they made a mistake when I heard about it.

^^ I'm a girl, I just don't act like it XD

Antarctica

P.S. *flexes non-existant muscles* XD

~O~

Hej Antarctica~

D: ! Not the seals!

Well… A very angry Norge… :(

Yeah he's too cute~ He does hate Russia. With a passion.

Nope, no mistake… (I don't think….)

It's better than being a _girl_ girl. (In my (awesome) opinion).

Denmark~

**Hej all! Sorry I haven't updated lately… Internet died :/**

**(In my mind Denmark has a soft spots for Arctic animals. Especially Seals. And Penguins. Which aren't even Arctic.)**

**To Raven:**

**Muahahahaha! '97! I'm older! (for **_**once**_** in my life!)**

**Talking really… But all the other girls on my form always talk about boys… And it's really annoying –since to them there's a thrill in having a boyfriend, even though if you get caught near a boy you could receive a potential speech about why not to. **

**Still… luckyyy!**

**Well I posted a sketch dump… Of Ice and Ravens XD (you should go see it, I don't know about how I've drawn… **_**her**_** (not giving anything away))**

**Mmmm… Beer and Porridge… *sarcasm* I don't think most children would.**

**Haha! Yeah I saw it too! It was in the Nordic languages (depending on who was speaking) but there was no Icelandic… **

**Meh… That's why you shouldn't get your hopes up…**

**Yeah… I wish I was another ethnic though… Oooo~ I've never met/talked to a Filipino before! My mom is kinda strict… But she's more strict on chores and school :/**

**Cool~ Ouch… Does kinda suck**

**Neither are mine. My friends give me ridiculous nicknames (sometimes) and once I was actually called Korean… I was surprised at the fact that they knew what Korea was (I was in Yr4 and my school 'mates' were really stupid).  
>~Titoes<strong>

**P.S I'm amazed at the Danish though! I'm surprised I can even put sentences together! (of course I've had help from a Danish user on dA to talk about little words like 'smule')**

**P.P.S Nope… Nevarrrr!**

**P.P.P.S XD ! You should really laugh more! (But I've hardly been laughing… My friends are starting to become more… weird… So instead of having them make me laugh, it's people like you (not in a rude way) who make me feel happier and laugh more! (For that, I thank you~)).**

**P.P.P.P.S A 'BAMF' is someone who is a 'Bad-Ass-Mother-Fuc**r'…**** X)**

**P.P.P.P.P.S In a review to I'm still here, you asked about an Oc… sorry but I don't want any OCs in that story… for the time being… :/ But the idea I had was that I could write some fics where I include OCs… So yeah, I was gonna ask if I could sort of email you to discuss that, but never mind *shrugs* maybe another time?**

**Yup… Have a nice weekend!**


	37. Raven

Yes, Icey can be sweet if he wants to.

Dear Danmark:

I will stop nagging you and don't worry, I won't tell Norge.

Did you get something for Ice's birthday?

Our issues are not to be messed around with. Do you want an angry woman  
>chasing you around?<p>

Yeah, Prussia is awesome...but I say America. The man has to take of 50 kids  
>at once! How does he not get fat?<p>

Danmark, how were your Viking days? What was your favorite was to kill people?  
>Did you use any other weapons? What weapons did Norge use?<p>

Har en god dag, Danmark!

Elske,

Raven

P.S-Can I come to you for homework help?  
>~O~<p>

Raven~

Yay! \o/! *Hug!*

Oooo~ I got him _something_~

Not exactly… Reminds me too much of Moder Svea…

Prussia is pretty awesome. Fair enough.

He doesn't get fat cause he has England to 'take care of' all the time ;D

Ahhh~ Those days… Well. I obviously loved to use my axe and just sort, y'know, slice 'em and just rearrange their bodies a bit. I didn't really use any other weapons though… I guess I still have my old sword from when I was going through the whole 'I'm-a-knight' phase… Norge could be pretty gross at times… I mean he pretty much just picked up a sharp rock (or knife, or just something sharp) and cut they're main vessels… open… I think he's a sadist…

Har en god dag for Raven!

~Denmark

P.S Sure! 

**Denmark loves homework, he **_**really**_** does.**

**To Raven:**

**X) , I don't really care either, it's just that I've always been younger… Really? Do I really sound like a hormonal teenager with anger management issues? Or in short, like my older brother?**

**Messed up indeed. Yeah… happens to me and my friend (who's a girl, but has guy friends too) when we talk to our (guy) friends. Of course whenever I talk to mine, none of my school friends are really around. So I don't get it as bad as her. Yo! Bros! 4 lyfe! (Randomness XD) Well,,, lecture. **

**Yeah…**

**Thanks 3 ~ I wasn't entirely sure on the design, and it was sorta based on you. So I was asking about your hair colour and eye colour (in an uberly subtle way, of course) for this design, and yes that's a mini DSi, although I couldn't put much detail in it… That and it was really an OC Design sort of pic/page. No… dA doesn't allow anonymous comments… **

**I guess… But for people who speak Icelandic as their native tongue it's not so hard…**

**My mom doesn't care about the homeworks, although they are a plus, she really just cares about my exam marks… It's boring, I think I'm technically English as well since I was born here… But I wish I was from an ethnic with special traditions (like Norwegian or German)…**

**Singapore! How exoctic… Green Day XD that's an… interesting nickname X)**

**~Titoes**

**P.S It's okay… *pets head* Google Translate is just as good.**

**P.P.S I spend my time at home in more or less silence… unless I have to talk… :D You are! (Well you're making me happy at least) Really? My spark has come backkkkk~(I think….)**

**P.P.P.S Coolio~ Okay… maybe not coolio if he has a best friend like France… But didn't you say you were like France?**

**P.P.P.P.S Does kind of… It would be wouldn't it… cause I was hoping we could collab, but yeah! You can if you want! (I'll write them down)**

**P.P.P.P.P.S …:Y I don't get it… BS…?  
><strong>

**Har en god ****week end~**


	38. Icelandic Islands and Raven

Denmark,

So you're doing these too? Jeez don't you guys have more to do than sit around  
>on your butts? The only thing I've ever seen you do is drink, so I guess this<br>is a step up. Baby step.

I gotta go, but tell big brother that I said happy birthday.

Not sincerely,

Icelandic Islands

~O~

Øre,

Ja! Hey! Is and Nor are doing these too~

I don't _just_ drink… It is? Baby steps…

Sure thing~

Elske,

Danmark

~Icelandic Transition- Íslenska Umskipti~

Rearrange the bodies? That's kinda interesting...

Please tell about the 'I'm-a-knight' phase.

Norge's way is really cool actually. Yeah, you might think I'm sadistic. What?  
>I can't help it!<p>

I preffer long ranged weapons like bows and knives. I also like swords too.

Elske,

Raven

P.S- Yay! Homework help!

~O~

Raven~

It's kinda fun too!

Well… It was medieval times… Hey I personally thought I looked sexy in a chainmail!

Pretty cool… I guess. You're a sadist too? Great…

Fair enough, I guess that way you won't die as easy.

Elske,

Danmark

P.S Homework…

**All right… To everyone, don't kill me if I update late! Because I have a piano exam which can either be some time tomorrow til the 12****th**** of June… And my mom only dropped the bombshell on me today! So… Chances are I will be practicing like mad rather than updating/posting… **

**((To Raven,**

**Only… **

**Ohhh… Well I do write kinda formally… (I sound like a prick when I write essays). Meh, I don't mind. As long as it's readable… But I tend to correct mistakes in the letters anyway.**

**Awesome! But the OC of Raven that I drew is based on you, so if I ever need to draw you in the future, I can always use that OC.**

**8****th**** July… Then I'm going to China for most of my holidays… So I'm not sure if there will be Internet or not… .**

**Cool! (I don't know any Filipino traditions…) I sort of detest American antics (-like how they act…) There aren't many British traditions, there a few Chinese ones, but since I'm in England most of the time I don't get to celebrate them…**

**Yep, that's why I'm fluent in Cantonese. *Doesn't know much about Filipino languages…* Okay~ (It's not **_**that**_** bad is it?)**

**Being part Danish would be fun… (with all the traditions they have~) So does this mean you're part Spanish as well?**

**I'm good at any language really… since Cantonese has some hard things to pronounce (since we speak so 'fast' (according to my friends)) so German and Norwegian/Danish is okay for me… But I sometimes find that French (what you would call a 'smooth' language) can be a bit of tongue twister when you say thing in the past with negatives…**

**~Titoes**

**P.S Sparks! (You have just given me a good prompt/idea… X) )**

**P.P.S Haha~ Really? That's pretty cool how you have your own Bad Friends Trio! I like roses too~ (We have some growing in our front garden)**

**P.P.P.S Probably is :Y (Cause I still don't get it…) At least you laughed!**

**Denmark: *flexes muscles whilst wearing a chainmail* Yeaahhhhhhhhh**

**Edit: P.S FF is being a b*tch… so sorry if this is up kinda late… Oh and thanks to all of you guys who put this story on alert! (Including IceRaveness, who doesn't have an account, but I presume she checks often since she always reviews so quickly…) **


	39. Coyote and Raven

Dear Denmark,

Hello It's Coyote! Who am I? None of your business...

Anyways~ What's it like being king? Is it awesome? I'd think so seeing as you're part of the awesome trio! I was wondering...what are your views on the pairing NorDen? Did you know people pair you with Norway, like.../romantically/? What about DenSu? Ugh... I don't like that one...why would Sweden cheat on his wife .!

I noticed in some of the other letters you received (And yes I went through your letters! You have a problem with that?)that people were using Danish...or something. I don't see why, English is the best language to use! What? No! I'm not American PSH! ...fine I am but that has nothing to do with anything!

On a more serious note, ((and try not to laugh at me for this...OTL what am I saying I know you will)) I was in history class and looking at the world maps ((I was supposed to be working but- but THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT YOU!)) and I couldn't find Denmark! ((Then there was this whole thing where I thought Greenland was part of you and I'm still confused about that...)) Yeah, and so after school ((cause that was my last class)) I was like about to cry because I thought you were dead like Prussia! ((Who's not really dead...what weird, awesome little German...))

So like yeah! That's about it! Stay strong, awesome, and don't die!

P.s. Respond please!

P.p.s. If you don't respond you will wake up wondering where you little hat and ax are...oh and also why you're missing limbs...but most about the hat! That is one cute little hat!

~O~

Hej… Coyote?

Uh hi? Eheheh…

It is! Hmmmm… Shouldn't that be DenNor? I mean… I _would_ top after all ;). But romantically with… Norway? That's kinda crazy… isn't it? I mean surreee… he's cute and all but…

EH? DENSU? ASDFGHJKLAASDSFHESIL. No. Just no. And yes, he would be.

You… read… through all my… letters… dude! I have private stuff in there! (no not really actually….) Ja! Jeg brugte danske! No! English is not _the best._

Wah? No Danmark? That's just seriously uncool. And yus~ Green does belong to me~

Don't cry! Why would _I _die?

Well I was kinda planning on living…

Den~

P.S Just did~

P.P.S Don't tell me _you_ took my axe! I've lost since… since… since a long time ago!

~*Yawns* Transition~

Chainmail? Really? Isn't that stuff heavy?

What else did you do? I heard that Norge was really good with directions on the seas. Between the three of you, who would you say is the most fierce?

I can't think of anything to write about right now. I'm kinda mad at my mother.

Elske,

Raven  
>~O~<p>

Raven,

Ja, the stuff _is_ heavy. But cause I'm awesome I can handle it~

Yeah… he is! I think I would sayyyy… Norge? But Sve and Norge can be extremely fierce when something really bad provokes 'em…

Dun hate on your mom!

Elske,

Denny~

***is extremely tired for no apparent reason* hi, sorry for not updating for so long… life has caught up with me and now I have 4 pending projects, a piano exam, and a sh*tload of work.**

**~Titoes**


	40. Icelandic Islands and Seychelles

Dansk landsbytosse,

Big brother too? You guys are gonna ruin your lives by doing this. Not much you can do though I guess...

Já. Tiny baby steps. About 10 cm. From what I see, drinking is pretty much a hobby for you. Hope you choke on your beer.

Ekkert elska,

Icelandic Islands

~O~

Hej! (Jeg ikke er en landsybytosse!)

Yep~ Awww c'mon it's all for _fuuuuuuun_! Am I right? ;D

Tak.

Cheers! Right back at'cha!

Elskeeeee

Denny~

~Tired Transition~

Yo Denmark!

How have you been? I hope good.

I haven't talked to anyone up there for a while, like Norway and Sweden, if you get what I mean.

I'm planning a trip to your country in a while! Be prepared! :D

Au reviour,

~ Seychelles

~O~

Hej Seychelles!

I've been awesome thanks! How 'bout you?

Yeah… You should really call or something!

Cool! See you soon then!

~Denny~

***Phew* Hi! Goodnight! (I would do Antarcticas… but after doing so much homework I'm just too tired D: sorry!) **


	41. Antarctica and Ravennnn

Denmark

Yeah, But it's nature so I can't really interfere. :(

D: Remind me not to piss him off...

Yus, he is. I can see why he does. I don't have a problem with Russia. It's his little sister that gives me a problem. I talk to him and she goes bad-f*ck insane!

Good on him! Was Finland a Viking? or not? hm. I wasn't sure because he isn't a part of Scandinavia. I love his language. It's a challenge :)

Uuuuuuhhhhh I hate 'girly girls' can't stand them.

Antarctica

~O~

Hej~

Fair enough, fair enough…

Okay… Don't piss him off~!

Yup~ Really?

Oh, yeah, his sister is nuts. Don't **ever** be seen with Russia whilst her sister is in the same country.

Fin was a… don't really know *shrug* he was a bit of everything…ish. He was sort of a Viking, but it was more me, Norge and Sve~ His language is… interesting… eheheh…

I don't _hate_ them, they're mostly stuck up betches. If ya get what I mean.

~Denny~

~Hyper Transition!~

Danmark!

Who would make a better couple, you and Norge or Fin and Sweden?

So...how's life? I'm kinda bored, really. There's nothing to do!

Since there is nothing to do right now, please answer these questions:

Was it fun plundering Britain?

Did you know the Holy Roman Empire?

Vampires or Werewolves?

Hot weather or cold?

And lastly:

Norway, or your ax?

Har en god dag!

Elske,

Raven

P.S- I'm still bored

~O~

Hej Raaaaaven~

Me and Norgge o' course~!

Life is… food orientated right now~

Really? Sucks

Okay~

Shyeaaaaahhhh

Sort of, I only really saw him once or twice…

Neither, tak.

Hmmm… cold~

… :O How could you! I-I-I… AHHHH! I don't know! (I _really_ hope Norge isn't reading this D: !)…

…Norge then… But I hope he comes with an axe too!

Har en god natt!

Elske~

Danmark~

**WOOOOOOOOOOO I DON'T THINK DRINKING COKE (or **_**soda**_** as Americans would say) AT 10PM IS A VERY GOOD IDEA! AS WELL AS EATING MC. DONALDS! (Which I kinda detest) LOOOOOL SO MUCH ENERGY! SO TO USE UP ALL THIS ENERGY, IMMA GONNA WRITE WRITE WRITE AND WRITE! :DDDDDDDDDDD GOOD NIGHT GUYS! ACTUALLY… NEVERMIND :DDDD! **

**P.S I WAS WRITING IN CAPS FOR NO REASON~**

**P.P.S To raven: don't think I'm ignoring you! Check your neopets (that sounded so childish .)**


	42. Icelandddd

Dear Denmark,

Holy shit...how did you get those? -.-

Iceland

P.S Like what?

P.P.S -.-

P.P.P.S I hate you.

((Sorry if you didn't get this ^^"))

~O~

Icey~

Cause… I _would_ tell you, but… :]

Denny~

P.S Like this *flexes muscles*

P.P.S :D

P.P.P.S Love you too!

P.P.P.P.S Are you gonna give me back my axe now~?

**LOL HI GUIZE! SO HIGH IN SUGAR RIGHT NOW AND**

**TO PUDGYPANDA456: LOL I THINK I ALREADY GOT THIS… NOT SURE :/ SORRY! SO HERE YOU GO~~ (SO SORRY BTW! D:)**

**SO YEAH... ALL NIGHTER? WAIT. I HAVE SCHOOL… (SO HIGH RIGHT NOW XD) ~TITOES**

**P.S DENNY'S FEELING THE LUUUUUURVE ICEY~**


	43. Icelandic Islands

Landsbytosse (yes you are one!),

Hmph! It's a little fun... BUT ONLY A TINY BIT!

No cheers here... alcohol cost too much so I had to quit drinking.

Gotta go, cuz Faroe and I are going cliff diving! She's never done it, so I  
>thought I would take her with me.<p>

No elska,

Icelandic Islands.

~O~

Nuuu I'm not!,

Really, _REALLY?_ ;D

Oh.

HEY BE CAREFUL WITH MIN LILLESØSTER! Have fun though~

Elske~~~

Denny~~

**ZOMG, MUST GET TO SLEEP NOW. SRSLY. AND YEAH, TOTAL SRS BSNS GUYS. GOTTA GO! But this letter only really just showed up in my inbox (which I keep forever open~) SO YEAH IT MIGHT NOT BE IN THE REVIEW-Y BIT RIGHT NOW! **

**P.S MOST OF THE TIME I REPLY TO LETTERS THAT HAVEN'T SHOWN UP IN THE REVIEWS BIT, SO YEAH.**

**NIGHT CHAPS! (AND CHAPETTES!)~**

**P.P.S THIS IS MY 41****ST**** LTD! (LETTERS TO DENMARK) CHAPTER! LOL! NIIIIICE~**


	44. Antarctica, Icelandic Islands and Raven

Hey,

It's a problem when I can't talk to Russia because he wants a land claim (what doesn't he want a land claim on?) me. So, I like to get to know him better.

ha, Kinda hard to say I guess. I swear, Finnish is the hardest language I know...

I hate them. For that reason exactly.

Antarctica,

P.S. That sword is SEXY! :D (I'm almost jealous of Norway ;) )

~O~

Hej~

Ohkayyyy… Just watch out kay?

It is! Well at least hardest that _isn't_ in symbols and shizzle D:

Oh. Okay…

Denny!

P.S It is isn't it XD (Oh yeah! You should be! ;D)

~Sexy sword Transition (is sexy)~

Halló (hahaha I was kidding about calling you a landsbytosse),

...fjols...

I do go to the mainland areas and go to bars occasionally (last time I went to Amsterdam. They can party there! :D). Stupid economy.

Faroe and I couldn't go cuz she forgot to buy a wet suit. I don't see why anyone would need one. All I use is my two-piece and I'm fine. I really don't get it.

No elska,

Icelandic Islands

~O~

Hej! God~!

D: !

Good-o! (Hells yeah they can party XD) Yeah, I think you mean. _Cr*p_ economy.

Well, you kinda need one since two-pieces comes off easily… which tends to happen a lot… Not that I would know!

masser af kærlighed~

Denny~

~Lalala~

Danmark! Hej!

So...food oriented,huh.

Yes, you and Norge would make a cute couple. But...Finland and Sweden are cute too. Weird...but cute.

What was the most fun part of plundering Britain?

I think I like vampires better. Not the sparkly kind though.

Yeah...cold is good.

You should choose Norge. There is one Norge, and more than one ax.

Har en god natt for!

Elske,

Raven  
>~O~<p>

Ravvvvennnn~

Yup~ Although I'm full now…

Yeah… Guess we would :D Okay, fine they probably would.

:3 seeing England's face.

Noooooo, not the sparkles!

Very good~

True… Norge then!

Har en god dag~!

Elske~

Danmark~

**To Raven: Don't worry, I replied!**

**To Sound Horizon Princess Kita: I get the Icelandic Islands thing now! (Yup! I read your fic!)**

**Hi! So sorry I haven't been updating regularly… . Busy busy busy… :( oh well, I'll have enough time once my English project is done! (Then I can also do some requests on dA too ;D)**


	45. Iceland and the Iceladic Islands

Denmark,

Quite calling me Icey ass.

...TELL ME!

Iceland

P.S ...Not impressed.

P.P.S D:

P.P.P.S ...HATEEEEEEEE

P.P.P.P.S ...Nope. I'm throwing it in a volcano.

~O~

Ice!

But Icey is a cool name! (geddit? XD) You can always call me Denny~ (I know you want to!)

Maybe I will… Maaaaaaybe I won't. Give me back my axe and I will~

~Denny!

P.S Yeah, but you're not a **chick**! Or is there something you're not telling me and Norgey~?

P.P.S :D ?

P.P.P.S Looooooooooooooooooooooooove~

P.P.P.P.S *hmph* Fine then. You'll never know where those photos came from then.

~Huggles! Give me one!~

Halló,

Sadly I can only afford to go drinking once a month :( but it's kinda worth it in the end!

Apparently Faroe went down to the beach while she was at my house. She said that she would never go swimming there because "it was too freakin cold". It's not cold D: !

Sincerely (or not),

Icelandic Islands  
>~O~<p>

Hej~!

I guess… You should come down here sometime then! I'll take ya out for some!

Faroe was always a wimpy kid, can't help it *shrug* She wasn't much of a Viking. I'm sure that the water wasn't _cold_, it was probably just her being too hot.

Elske~

Danmark~

**So sorry everyone… ;A; But I still have a few things to do before I can say I'm all writing/drawing/procrastinating… So this update is really late. I know… Please bear with me!**** Oh and I noticed that there were **_**99**_** reviews! 100****th**** one is the lucky guy/gal! (to what I don't even know…)**

**To Sound Horizon Princess Kita: At that time I only read til chapter 7-ish, so I always thought it would be AnnikaXIce… But now that I've read all of it (and the sequel) I get what you mean… ****But I like your story!**

***holds sign saying 'hug me!'* ;A;**


	46. Philipines and Antarctica

Denmark fumbled for his keys and groggily put them into the key hole... Spending time with the Nordics in Norway was fun. But the midnight sun kept them all awake, leaving them to live off coffee for two weeks...

Denmark opened the door and walked into his house only to see a stack of mail... /Oh yeah! My mail.../ he quickly put them into a messy pile of 'unimportant crap' and 'letters'. He quickly sat down. Ate a very Danish danish and started to write back...

**-  
>hi there!<strong>

**hmm.. i just want to ask,, is it true that you're paying students to go to school? because if you do, then i'll be moving there! XD hope you don't mind hahaha XDD**

**-Philippines  
>~O~<br>Hej!**

**Uh... I think we do... I think that's why all my money has gone! D:**

**Sure! See ya around!  
>~Denny<strong>

**~Cool Transition~**

**Hey,**

**Aaaaawwww, Are you afraid of my saftey? Don't worry. I can take care of myself. If I can't, I've got my friends. :)**

**Oh yeah, I forgot about the middle eastern languages. I guess the asian languages are hard too. :P**

**It's best you leave it as one of those things only girls understand (even I get stumped some times, so don't worry XD)  
>~O~<br>Hej!**

**Uhhhh no... (author: he is really =w=) That's good!**

**Pffffft those languages are almost as hard as Finnish... All those squiggles...**

**Yeah... I think I will. XD I had to live with Greenland growing up and having... Girl things/problems =~=**

**~Denny!  
><strong>

**AN-**  
><strong>I'm seriously sorry for being so dead lately =~= I just had too many things at once and then Bam, I got shipped off to China. Where I get no Internet. Unless I go to my aunt's anyways...<br>I'll explain the beginning in the next chapter okay? :3 **

**BTW Letters will now be in bold**


	47. Seychelles and Raven

**Denmark**

**Sorry for the long time not replying, I've been touring around Europe! Maybe I can stop by your country for a while ^-^**

**I'll see if I can call on Madagascar's cell phone. He's travelling with me :D**

**Au reviour,**

**~ Seychelles  
>~O~<br>Bonjour?**

**That's okay! I've been out too...  
>That would be cool! Where have you been to?<strong>

**Cool! I've never met Madagascar... Is he cool? See ya around then!**

**~Denny**

**~French Transition...~**

**Hej Danmark!**

**You, Norge, and Sweden used to row boats, right? Well let's just say I finally got to do that too. It was fun but after a while my arms started to hurt. Was it always easy for you guys to row?**

**I also saw something based on a viking ship...but it looked too cute to be accurate. Plus it was pink.**

**How is everyone up there? If I wanted to visit one of you guys (except you), which Nordic country should I vist?**

**Farvel Danmark!**

**Elske,**

**Raven  
>~O~<br>Hej! Raven!**

**Yup! We did! Cool! ... Oh, you should practice more XD 'course it was! We rowed boats for years!**

**You did? Oh... We didn't have pink boats back then...**

**Everyone's fine up here! Um... Maybe Norway? Its got nice fjords and stuff... Or Iceland if you want to go see glaciers and Icelandic specialties... Yeah! Norway and Iceland (or Sweden and Finland if you want... You can do loads of winter sports in Finland!)**

**~Denny**

**AN-**

**Anyways, the reason why I started the last chapter like I did was cause someone reviewed and said "you're breaking the rules. Remove this story." but the main reason he/she said it was because FAQs weren't allowed on FF. I actually have read through the rules abd I have taken that into account before starting this. So if she/he/it doesn't think that this is a story in itself, then I'll make it one and I'll make the fact that this is a story very clear thanks. But if anyone thinks that I should delete this whole story off the face of FF. Tell me and I'll start weighing my options and thinking about it... Although. I don't really want to... :(**

**But I had no idea how to start it... So it probably sounds pretty weird... Only thought of it on the spot. Maybe I'll plan it next time...  
>(Oh and I started grinning like an idiot when you mentioned Neopets. You know who you are XD)<br>**


	48. Iceland and Icelandic Islands

**Denmark,**

**-.- What the hell is wrong with you. No.**

**...Fine. I'll send it in a package along with this letter.**

**Iceland**

**P.S ...I'm not a girl!**

**P.P.S ...D:**

**P.P.P.S Shut up.  
>~O~<br>Hej! Icey =3=**

**Nothings wrong with me :3 you care about me!  
>Yes! Say iiiiiit! Or else I'll get Nor to start that creepy 'Onii-chan' thing!<strong>

**Yes! I missed you axe-y-waxey =3= was Icey mean to you?**

**~Denny~  
>P.S really? Have you checked *wink wink*<br>P.P.S what did you say? Couldn't hear ya! Did you say "I'm a girl, Denmark you are so hot." XDDDDD Why thank you Icey! But I'm taken! XD**

**~Girl Transition~**

**Halló,**

**Ok! Sounds fun, but gotta save up. Where are the tourists when you need them?**

**Jeez! Your sis is such a party pooper. She tried to tell me how "being a lady helps your country look civilized" but that's not my job, I'm pushing that on to my brother. She also said that she was going to teach me how to be more lady-like. ...gud bevare mig fra hende..**

**Sincerely,**

**Icelandic Islands  
>~O~<br>Hej!**

**Cool! Um... They're hiding away in a hole in... Sweden?**

**Huh, really now? She does know that the Faroe Islands are still part of Denmark right...? XD Have fun, you're gonna be so tired after an hour of her 'teaching'! XDDD**

**~Denny!  
><strong>

_Phew... Finished all the letters..._ I seriously needed some sleep... I practically crawled up the stairs and flopped onto my bed... I looked at the clock and it was...  
>1pm<br>_Shiiiiiiiiiiiii-_ I had two options. Stay up til 10pm and have coffee in my bloodstream. Or have time difference for the rest of the forseeable future. _I think I'll stick with the time difference option..._

**AN**  
><strong>Well done on the 100th review pudgypanda! I'll Uh... Do something to commemorate?<strong>

**Yeah, the story will be set put like this. I'll try to put two letters into one chapter, and depending on how many letters I get I'll have a story bit before and after the letters I receive...**

**Denmark: Snooooooorrreeee...  
><strong>


	49. Lots of people

LTD

**A/N Sorry guys! I _didn't_ forget. I just couldn't be bothered to be honest... ;A; I know I'm a bad person...! But I hope you enjoy this, it's going to be pretty long and probably very outdated. 8D**

* * *

><p>I slowly made my ay downstairs from my little hibernation thingy, and saw the massive pile of spam- I mean mail that I have. Although most of it was probably spam from Prussia.<p>

I got the giant pile of letters, spam and advertisements and set them down on the kitchen table. I think I'm going to need a lot of coffee...

**Kuya Denmark! **

**Yeah,, kuya means big brother,, by the way how's your relationship with the fellow nordics? **

**I heard some rumor you and kuya Norway are in a relationship! and Iceland's a girl o.o that's just weird I thought he's a guy :)) **

**-Philippines**

**P.S. I also heard some rumors about being cautious when around you guys, what does that mean? o.o**

**Hej Filippinerne!**

**It's great! We're like a big family with me being the awesome big bro and all~**

**Ohohohoho, you did? Well... It's more of a friendship kind... **

**He _looks_ like a guy. But he's a girl really ;D**

**Fra Danmark!**

**P.S. I think it means to be cautious around us(?) Who told you that?**

Weird. There's no need to be cautious around us... I frowned and looked at the next letter:

**Danmörk,**

**SO SO SO HAPPY! The tourists found the hot springs, which has led to me getting more krona (don't tell brother or he might try to get some from me). Hahahaha time to go buy some wine coolers~**

**It was very bad. Within ten minutes I had gotten an opening and I ran and locked myself in a closet. I don't remember how long I was actually in there...All I know it was early morgen when I went in and it was really dark out when I left...**

**Gotta go get wine coolers, so bye.**

**Sincerely,**  
><strong>Icelandic Islands<strong>

**P.S. I loves tourists now~**

**Hej!**

**Ah~ That's good :D Nah, I won't tell Ice~**

**Uh... Have fun?**

**Oh. Well I think you were in for a long time then XD**

**'Kay, bye.**

**Fra Danmark~**

**P.S. That's good XD Or else there would be a problem...**

_Next Letter~, _I laughed a bit and went through lots of 'did you order 10 tonnes of mustard?' notes to finally find one from Antarctica!

**Hi,**

**Did you hear about what happened to Norway? Ouch.**

**I don't think I've met Greenland.**

**Antarctica,**

**Hej!**

**Yes, I was at his house near the time... He's better now! Back to calling me annoying and stuff =w=;**

**You haven't? Well you should come up and meet her some time!**

**Danmark!**

**Hej!  
><strong>

**How is Norway doing? With all of the things going on up there is he okay?  
><strong>

**Elske,  
>Raven <strong>

**Hej! **

**Norge's doing fine~ Well he is now. He wasn't so good when _that _happened though...**

**Hilsing,**

**Danmark**

I licked the last envelope and gathered the other letters and walked outside. It was cold, to say the least. I quickly ran in and grabbed my trench coat, _better, _it was a lot warmer with my coat on...

I walked to the little post box and put the letters in,_ hopefully the mailman wouldn't crash or something when he delivers these letters..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**What a lovely thought Denmark.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the wait, I'm sure most people have forgotten about this anyway 3 **

**But it is cold in England -I can't feel my toes...- So I should think that it's cold, or at least cold_er, _in Denmark...**

**God dag everyone!**


End file.
